My Little Sonic: Generations of Friendship
by TheAwesomeCoolJay
Summary: I'm back and as you can tell from the title is will be kinda based on Sonic Generations. This time everybody from Sonic's world will be in this and read chapter 32 from the first one to see the situation or read the first chapter here to see what I'm doing. All right peace.
1. Sonic meets Babs Seed OVA

Hey everyone it feels good to be back and with new name, TheAwesomeCoolJay. If you didn't read chapter 32 from the first story it said that I won't be starting with the main story right now I will be finishing the OVA's, due to me missing some episodes and characters. Everyone who kept on reading until the end thanks for your support. **In the beginning OVA's Twilight won't be a Alicorn that is for the Main Story. **Remember I own nothing all Hasbro and SEGA enjoy.

In Ponyville Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were out playing hind and seek with Sonic the Hedgehog. They were all having fun until Applejack came with some news.

Applejack: Apple Bloom your cousin Babs Seed is visiting again.

Apple Bloom: Aw sweet, Babs Seed is coming.

Sonic: Who's Babs Seed?

Scootaloo: Oh she's just Apple Bloom's cousin.

Sonic: So what's she like.

Sweetie Belle: She's kinda of shy but, if you try to bully her watch out! She we'll show you up.

Sonic: She sounds great.

Apple Bloom: She is but there is this problem she doesn't have a cutie mark yet and I think seeing all three of us with ours will make her feel like a outcast.

Sonic: She won't feel like a outcast, remember girls I got all of your cutie marks and it was easy. I'm pretty sure I can do the same for Babs Seed.

At the train station the trio and the Hedgehog waited for Babs Seed arrival. The train had finally came and coming out of it was Babs herself and her three pony friends happily greeted her.

Apple Bloom: Babs it's so good to see.

Babs: It's good to see you to cousin and the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Scootaloo: Well there has been a change to that.

Babs: What change?

Sweetie Belle: Well we finally got our cutie marks.

They showed Babs their flanks revealing their cutie marks.

Babs: Oh *sadly* that's great, real great.

Apple Bloom: Oh Babs don't feel bad we got our cutie marks with help.

Babs: What kind of help?

Sweetie Belle: Babs Seed have you heard of Sonic the Hedgehog?

Babs: Are you kidding the guy's a legend, word spreads fast across Manehatten about him saving the day. Why what's he got to do with this?

Scootaloo: He is the reason why we have our cutie marks and he is gonna help you get yours.

Babs: What, guys quit playing around.

Sonic: Oh there not playing.

Babs: Your S-s-s-sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic: Yes and your Babs Seed, now that introductions are done lets go get your cutie mark.

Babs just passed out from exicement seeing Sonic. The blue blur quickly got a bucket of water and dumped them it on the young little pony, waking her up with a shock.

Babs: Sorry about that but, wow your actually gonna help me this is gonna be awesome.

Diamond Tiara: Well if it isn't the "Blank Seed".

Silver Spoon: And the blue pincushion.

Apple Bloom: Ugh, what are you two doing here?

Diamond Tiara: We heard that your blank flank cousin was coming back to Ponyvlle and we just wanted to see her face knowing that she is only Cutie Mark Crusader left.

Silver Spoon: So did we miss it or is it starting now?

Sonic: Get a good look at her blank flank because at the end of the day she will have her cutie mark.

Diamond Tiara: Care to make a little wager hedgehog?

Sonic: Sure if I win you too have to be are servants for the whole day.

Diamond Tiara: Deal but, if she doesn't have her cutie mark by the end of the day you have to give us a Chaos Emerald.

Sonic: Deal.

They shook and the deal was made, after that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon went back home to gloat on how easy this is gonna be for them.

Babs: Hey Sonic are you sure you want to risk your emerald?

Sonic: Babs Seed I will risk anything if it means protecting my friends.

Babs: Gee, thanks.

Sonic: No problem, you seem like a peaceful pony, hey I think that might be your unique talent.

Babs: You think?

Sonic: No, I know *grabs her hoof* hang on tight.

The blue blur took her to a location where everypony finds peace.

Scootaloo: Do you girls really think Sonic will be able to find Babs Seed's cutie mark.

Apple Bloom: Don't worry this is Sonic we're talking about.

Sonic took Babs outside of Ponyville and told her just look at Ponyville.,

Babs: Uhhh, Sonic what am I supposed to be looking at.

Sonic: You see Ponyville.

Babs: Yeah what about it?

Sonic: You see how everything is peaceful nothing is happening.

Babs: Yeah, wait a minute *starts to really see Ponyville* wow this is beautiful .

As Babs Seed was enjoying the view, the most spectacular thing had happen. On her flank her cutie mark appeared, it was the peace symbol, she was happy that she got her cutie mark she immediately hugged Sonic and cried tears of joy.

Babs: Sonic thank you, thank you very much.

Sonic: Hey lets not get mushy here, come on we need to win this bet.

As they were running back to the train station, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were already there waiting.

Diamond Tiara: What's taking them so long?

Silver Spoon: Yeah I thought Sonic was supposed to be _The Fastest Thing Alive_?

Scootaloo: They'll be here just give them more time.

Diamond Tiara: I don't think so come on Silver Spoon lets get of here.

The moment they turned around Sonic and Babs Seed were there.

Diamond Tiara: About time, do you have my Chaos Emerald?

Sonic: No but, we do have a little pony who has her cutie mark.

Babs: Oh it looks we win, our first request is some apple pies.

Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon: What!

Babs: Did I stutter, chop chop.

As the two were going to go get the apple pies, the ex-crusaders happily congratulated their friend about her cutie mark. Sonic was admiring his good work, unknown to him the four ponies dog-piled the hedgehog and gave him hugs for helping them find their cutie marks.

It feels good to be back everybody and you know the routine review follow and favorite. Think of ideas for the next OVA and on the final OVA I will start the main story. Oh and PinkieLover I will not stop, well peace everybody.


	2. Sonic the Pet-Sitter OVA

TheAwesomeCoolJay is here everybody and I got to say sorry for the wait. Anyway let's get this over with oh yeah, I will stop to chapter 5 with the OVA's and I will get to the main story. I own nothing all is owned by Hasbro and Sega enjoy. Thanks for the idea ultimateCCC.

On a beautiful sunny day in Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle received a letter from Princess Celestia. The letter contained important business for Twilight and all her friends, knowing that they would all be gone she need Spike to watch their pets again.

Twilight: Spike, we are going to be gone again and I need you to watch our pets again.

Spike: What, no way!

Twilight: Whoa, what's wrong you sound like you had a problem with them last time?

Spike: What, no, no I just have a cold.

Twilight: Then will you do it?

Spike: Uh uh (Come on Spike think, think, who in their right mind would want to watch those wild animals) I got it, how about Sonic watch them?

Twilight: Why Sonic?

Spike: Come on Twilight think about their animals and Sonic is a animal, they will get along just fine.

Twilight: Hmm, alright Spike I'll ask Sonic.

Sonic: Ask me what?

Spike & Twilight: Ahhh!

Sonic: Sorry If I scared you guys, I was just on one of my runs until I heard my name, so what do you need me to do?

Twilight: Me and the other girls are going to be gone for a while and I wanted to know, would you watch our pets?

Sonic: Sure I can watch your pets.

Twilight: Thank you so much Sonic.

When Sonic agreed to watch everypony's pet a familiar owl came down to greet Sonic.

Sonic: Hey who's this little feather friend.

Twilight: This is Owlowiscious and it looks he likes you Sonic.

Sonic: Yeah, I'm good with animals.

A couple hours have past and before the girls could leave on their train they introduced their pets to Sonic.

Rarity: Sonic this is Opalescence or Opal for short.

Applejack: Sonic meet my dog, Winona.

Pinkie Pie: Sonic, Gummy, Gummy, Sonic.

Fluttershy: Sonic say hello to Angel.

Rainbow Dash: Sonic meet my awesome pet Tank.

Twilight: Sonic are you sure you can take care of all our pets.

Sonic: Twilight I taken down a lot of things, I'm pretty sure I can take care of a dog, cat, owl, alligator, bunny rabbit, and a turtle.

Everypony: Tortoise!

Sonic: Okay tortoise, now go attend your business with the princess.

With that said the Mane Six got on their train and they were gone. Sonic was waving goodbye but, the moment he turned around all the animals, except for Owlowiscious, were gone.

Sonic: Well this day promises to be fun lets go Owlowiscious!

Before the hedgehog could start looking, he went to a pet store to get five leashes. With the five leashes, the blue hedgehog and the owl began there search for the animals. Looking around Sonic was able to spot Opal up a tree, so he accelerated up the tree to get her.

Sonic: Here kitty, kitty, kitty.

The moment he reached for her, Opal hissed at Sonic. The hedgehog hesitated for a moment but, he made another attempt to grab her. This time Opal jumped on Sonic and began scratching him, causing both of them to fall out of the tree.

Sonic: Well that's one pet we can "scratch" off the list.

Putting the leash on Opalescence, Sonic rushed to find the next one. Luckily he heard other ponies screaming about a dog. Sonic saw a Day Spa and figured Winona was in there and he was right. The dog was rolling around in the mud making a mess of things.

Sonic: Come on Winona, let's go.

Before he could go the owners of the Day Spa wanted Sonic to clean up the mess Winona made. Sonic used his super speed to create a tornado and take all the mud away but, it made him dirty though.

Sonic: Heh heh, looks like this is the only "dirt" on me.

The blue blur went to a nearby lake to clean himself while, he was cleaning himself he saw something moving in the water. When he looked down something came up and splashed him. It was Gummy chomping on Sonic's head.

Sonic: Ahhh- wait a minute *grabs Gummy and looks inside he's mouth* geez Gummy did a earthquake happen in your mouth.

When he put the leash on Gummy a shadow flew over Sonic. Sonic looked up in the sky and noticed Tank flying by. He decided to get him easily by using his bounce attack to give him some air to catch Tank.

Sonic: Tank let me tell you something personally I prefer the *hits the ground* the ground. Well that's all but, one.

He looked around and he saw Angel laughing at him. The hedgehog tried to make this one easy grab but, Angel threw a banana peel in Sonic's direction. Sonic spiraled out of control and crashed in a tree, with Angel laughing and digging a hole in the ground to escape Sonic.

Sonic: Owww, okay where did he go *notices the hole* I guess he forgot that a hedgehog was a burrowing species too.

Sonic burrowed in the ground to get Angel. He was successful he caught Angel in record time.

Sonic: Why Fluttershy calls you Angel I'll never understand. This is harder than I thought *sees Spike* that's it.

The speed demon used his speed to run behind Spike and tie the leashes on Spike's tail. Sonic jumped in front of Spike to surprise him.

Spike: Oh hey Sonic, so *laughs* how's pet-sitting?

Sonic: I don't know you tell me.

Spike: What does that mean?

Sonic: Turn around.

Spike: Huh? *turns around* What no Sonic please take them back?

Sonic: Sorry man but, I need a break. Don't worry though I will take them off.

Spike: When?

Sonic: When the girls come back?

Spike: What Sonic no take them back.

The baby dragon chased the blue hedgehog back into Ponyville. Sonic was playing around with Spike but, he really did not want to take care of the pets again though so he kept a normal running pace.

Sorry again for the long wait and to answer everybody the crystal empire will be the last OVA. I'm so glad it is Spring Break cause now I have tons of free time. Review, Follow, or Favorite and see you guys next time.


	3. Poison Joke Hedgehog OVA

Hey everybody it's TheAwesomeCoolJay and just gotta to say I feel pumped about the main story. You wanna know why because it's gonna be EPIC! Remember I own nothing half of this is owned by Hasbro and the other half is SEGA. Thanks for the idea D. J. Scales enjoy the story.

On a peaceful day in Equestria , Sonic the Hedgehog was on one of his runs around the Everfree Forest. While running, Sonic accidentally tripped over a tree root and fell on a familiar blue plant.

Sonic: Oww, not one of my best runs. Hmm that's a funny looking plant.

Zecora: Who goes there?

Sonic: Huh, oh hey Zecora.

Zecora: Oh it be you Sonic *gasps* quickly get off that or things will happen to you that is ironic!

Sonic: Whoa, easy there Zecora it's just a plant.

Zecora: That be no ordinary plant you pick and poke that be the crazy poison joke.

Sonic: Poison joke, wait does that mean, aw man there are places I still wanted to run.

Zecora: Sonic do not fret, you will live this I don't need to bet.

Sonic: I'm gonna live, awesome but wait, what's gonna happen to me?

Zecora: Nothing bad, only jokes you will endure-

Sonic: Just jokes that not too bad, well Zecora see you later.

Zecora: Wait, Sonic wait I have *sees him run off* a cure.

While running Sonic started to feel weird in his head. He stopped running and for some reason the blue blur fell to his knees and at that moment Sonic passed out. Sonic was out cold for a couple of hours, he would of stayed knocked out if it wasn't for Fluttershy passing by.

Fluttershy: Oh my gosh Sonic are you alright?

Sonic: Yeah, Fluttershy I'm alright but, you know I would really be alright if you go on a date with me.

Fluttershy: What!

Sonic: You heard me, I can't hide my feelings for you any longer.

Fluttershy: I-I-I got to go.

The shy pony flew away blushing and at that moment Applejack came and Sonic quickly ran to her.

Applejack: Oh hey Sonic, do you know what's wrong with Fluttershy?

Sonic: I don't know *gets closer to her face*.

Applejack: Uhh, *blushes* Sonic are you feeling alright?

Sonic: I feel a bit weird, I think I need *licks his lips* a taste of Applejack.

Applejack: Ohhhh would you look at that I need to do some farm work bye.

The country pony galloped at record speed she passed a hopping Pinkie Pie who was coming to see Sonic.

Pinkie Pie: Whoa check out Applejack she's trying to be like you Sonic.

Sonic: Pinkie Pie your so pretty.

Pinkie Pie: Thanks Sonic *blushes*.

Sonic: I heard that you have the ability to predict the future.

Pinkie Pie: Y-yeah what about it?

Sonic: Can you predict what I'm gonna do next *winks at her*?

Pinkie Pie: Uhh, I rather not!

The pink hyperactive pony hopped away blushing with Rarity walking by.

Rarity: Good heavens, Sonic do you have any idea what's wrong with Pinkie?

Sonic: I don't have a clue but, Rarity something got's me thinking.

Rarity: What's that Sonic?

Sonic: Remember that time you kissed me on the cheek?

Rarity: Oh that *blushes* what about it?

Sonic: You forgot to finish the other cheek.

Rarity: Oh my Sonic are you ok?

Sonic: Just fine, now how about that kiss.

Rarity: I need to go dress a finish, I mean finish a dress.

The designer pony left with the same pace as Applejack with Rainbow Dash flying on the scene.

Rainbow Dash: Whoa what's the deal with Rarity?

Sonic: Hey Dashie.

Rainbow Dash: Come on Sonic *blushes* stop calling me that.

Sonic: Sorry about that it's just when I see you I just want to dash you off your hooves.

Rainbow Dash: Sonic your kidding right? Right?

Sonic: You know when you combine our names we become Sondash.

The pegasus flew away as quickly as possible wiith Twilight being the last pony to come to Sonic.

Twilight: Whoa what's wrong with Rainbow Dash, Sonic?

Sonic: Twilight you know all kinds of other magic, right?

Twilight: Yes, why do you ask?

Sonic: I just wanted to know if you know the magic of love.

Twilight: Sonic *blushes* what is that supposed to mean?

Sonic: I just want you know to know if love and magic mix cause me and you would make a good example.

Twilight: I need to go uhhh, learn a lesson on friendship.

With that said the unicorn used her magic to teleport herself to Ponyville. Unknown to Twilight the rest of her friends were going her way too, this resulted in everypony accidentally crashing into each other.

Everypony: Sorry I wasn't paying attention, it's just that Sonic was flirting with me, wait what!

Rainbow Dash: He flirted with all of you too.

Applejack: Yeah but, for some reason it felt kinda weird.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah it was like Sonic was joking with us.

Zecora: You are correct Pinkie Pie.

Everypony turned and saw Zecora carrying a bucket with her.

Zeccora: He landed in Poison joke this is no lie.

Twilight: Wait, when we were effected by poison joke weird things happen to us physically.

Rarity: Yes and nothing is wrong with Sonic.

Zecora: Not physically but, mentally can't you see. Sonic's connection with his emeralds affects the plant's power that is why I made the cure which took about two hours.

Twilight: Are you trying to say Sonic's personality changes from a drifter to a lover!

Zecora: That is correct.

Everypony and Zecora went back to Sonic who was also looking for them. Sonic ran up to them and was about to flirt again but, Zecora quickly splashed him with the cure turning Sonic back to himself.

Sonic: What happen and why am I wet?

Zecora: My work here is done.

The zebra left leaving Sonic in complete confusion.

Sonic: What was that all about?

The Mane Six did nothing but laugh leaving Sonic even more confused. This was there secret that the blue blur would ever know.

Whoo what a chapter, a real funny one. We are almost too the main story everybody and don't worry everybody will be in it. Remember to think of OVA's and I will give you credit for it. Also review, favorite, or follow the choice is yours, see y'all next time.


	4. The Rematch: Sonic vs Rainbow Dash OVA

Hey everybody it's TheAwesomeCoolJay and I wanted to do this one since chapter one in the first story. Thanks for the idea again TheGuyFromMinecraft and everybody I own nothing this half belongs to SEGA and the other half is Hasbro. Enjoy the story and be amazed.

Our story begins in Sweet Apple Acres in the Cutie Mark Ex-Crusaders clubhouse. Instead of the normal trio it was Scootaloo hosting the Rainbow Dash Fan Club again. Unknown to the foals Rainbow Dash herself was secretly outside flying by hearing all of this.

Scootaloo: Can I have everypony's attention, good cause we to discuss the new name of the team of Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

Snips: How about _The Colorful Two_.

Scootaloo: Too many colors.

Snails: _Dash and Spin Dash_.

Scootaloo: Way too much dashing.

Snips: _20% cooler times two_.

Scootaloo: Too much math.

Snails: The _Sonic Boom and The Sonic Rainboom_.

Scootaloo: Too much boom, come on ponies we need a good name.

Outside Rainbow Dash was laughing and admiring the names the young little ponies were thinking of her and Sonic.

Snips: I got it, how about _Sonic and his Dashing sidekick. _

Rainbow Dash: Say what!

Snails: Wait, how about _Fast and Faster. __  
_

Rainbow Dash: *Sigh* Oh not that again.

Scootaloo: It's not good but, were getting somewhere keep on thinking of names saying that Sonic is faster than Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: What, you too squirt.

Snips: Maybe we should rename the club too.

Rainbow Dash: No don't change the name.

Snails: Yeah, we should call ourselves the** Sonic Heroes**.

That was the hardest blow to Rainbow Dash, the pegasus was so sad that she flew off crying. Rainbow Dash was heartbroken because she thought she wasn't important no more. While flying she saw Sonic resting on a grassy plain, in a fit of rage Rainbow Dash landed on Sonic, causing Sonic to wake up in pain.

Sonic: Owww, what's the deal Dashie, whoa have you been crying?

Rainbow Dash: That's not important right now, what's important is the rematch.

Sonic: Rematch, what rematch?

Rainbow Dash: Me and you and this time we make this race ultimate.

Sonic: What do you mean by ultimate?

Rainbow Dash: A race around Equestria.

Sonic: Sure, I mean it's not completely fair since I don't know Equestria very well but, I never say no to a challenge.

Rainbow Dash: Good, oh did I forgot to mention, you can't use your little boost trick this time.

Sonic: You didn't but, okay.

Rainbow Dash: If you think your so fast you shouldn't use- wait your okay without using it and they call me cocky.

They made the deal, shook on it, and word spread about their rematch. In fact the rematch between Sonic and Rainbow Dash became so popular it made it to Cloudsdale, Canterlot, and even the Crystal Empire. As preparations were being made for the race Rainbow Dash's friends had asked why she wanted to race Sonic again.

Rainbow Dash: To win.

Twilight: Rainbow Dash not to be a bad friend or anything, I mean your fast but, Sonic is on a higher level.

Applejack: Twilight's right, I mean you have a limit.

Rarity: And Sonic well doesn't have any.

Fluttershy: Yeah and remember last time when you lost you were crying.

Rainbow Dash: Who told you that lie?

Pinkie Pie: Sonic did.

Rainbow Dash: Now I have to beat him.

There was nothing that they could say that would change her mind, Rainbow Dash was now determined to beat Sonic. Everything was set up ponies watched from the stands and it was Spike again who would start the race.

Spike: Okay you two I want a good clean race and remember, there are two racers, one lap, only one winner, and that was is truly the fastest thing alive. Good luck to both of you.

Sonic started to charge his super peel out move.

Rainbow Dash: Oh great your doing that again, talk about Déjà vu.

Sonic: Okay then how about this!

He stopped using his super peel out move and began charging up his Spin Dash and he was still able to talk while he was spinning.

Rainbow Dash: How is this any different?

Sonic: My peel out is faster than this.

All the talking finally came to end and it was the crowd who would countdown.

Everypony: 3. 2. 1. GO!

They were off and again Sonic gained the early lead and Rainbow Dash was far behind. Both quickly made it out of Ponyville and dashed to the next location. The blue blur and RD just made it to Manehatten and they were gone in a flash, the same thing happened at Dodge Junction, Appleloosa, and the Crystal Empire. Sonic still had the lead, so he began to run backwards and talk to Rainbow Dash.

Sonic: Hey RD remember this.

Rainbow Dash: You better not?

Sonic: Your too slow.

The three words got to her again so she decided to use her Sonic Rainboom to pass Sonic. She had her eyes closed and began to gloat on how Sonic wasn't able to use his boost this time.

Rainbow Dash: Your not so fast now, this race is mine.

Sonic: Who are you talking to?

Rainbow Dash: Oh to myse- what the! Your at the same speed with me.

Sonic: Yeah this may sound weird but, I can go faster than any Mach and I say right now this speed is Mach 10 and without this little move your doing you would still be going Mach 5. So I'll just go Mach 15 see ya.

Like he said Sonic went up to Mach 15 by accelerating his speed. Sonic went so fast that he already made it to and left Canterlot before Rainbow Dash could make it. Sonic passed the finish line and won again, everypony began to cheer for Sonic. Rainbow Dash had finally made it and this she went to Sonic and put out her hoof for him to shake and he did.

Rainbow Dash: Good race Sonic, sorry about all this.

Sonic: Hey it's cool but, why were you so mad?

Rainbow Dash: Well it was just because you became cooler than me I won't lie I was jealous but, now I see have someone to look up to.

Sonic: Besides speed that's the other thing we share.

Rainbow Dash: What do you mean?

Sonic: I can go at crazy speed and do incredible things with it but, I can never do that Rainbow thing that you do is something spectacular I try everyday to do that and I haven't done it yet. So I was thinking that I need a teacher.

Rainbow Dash: Really!? I mean yeah if your going to do a Sonic Rainboom meet me for practice.

At that very moment Scootaloo and some other little foals came to Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash, Sonic we have a surprise for you.

The fan club showed the two a banner saying the _Double Blue and Rainbow Blurs_ Fan Club.

Sonic & RD: Awesome!

Finally the race between the two friends is over. But the respect has grown between Sonic and Rainbow Dash knowing that both look up to each other.

Whoo what a chapter thanks again TheGuyFromMinecraft. Next chapter is the final OVA for now, and where going to the Crystal Empire. And after that chapter we go to the main story. And to answer these questions Twilight will be a **Alicorn **and Discord will be a part of the main story.


	5. Sonic goes to the Crystal Empire OVA

Well this is the final OVA until the end of the main story that is. Okay here we go, I own nothing MLPFIM is owned by Hasbro, while Sonic is owned by SEGA. Enjoy the chapter.

Our story takes place on a train going to the Crystal Empire. On that train was the Mane Six and Spike and running beside it outside was Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic was able to get a first glance at the Crystal Empire, he knew moving at the train's pace was taking too long se he decided to accelerate ahead.

Rainbow Dash: Aw great he went ahead.

Twilight: Well I'm sure Sonic can take care of himself in the Crystal Empire.

The blue blur made it to the Crystal Empire and he was amazed on how cool it looked. As he started to walk he noticed a castle, he assumed that is where he would find Twilight's brother and the princess.

Sonic: Aw man, I forgot to ask Twilight what's their names. Smooth move Sonic but, this gives me a chance to see the whole castle.

The speed demon made his way to the castle in ten seconds flat. Sonic explored the castle and found a male pony shouting orders to other males but for some reason they were crystal.

Shining Armor: All right you ponies need to be in tip top shape for the next Equestria Games. Alright who thinks they can do five laps in five minutes.

Sonic: How about ten laps in five seconds?

Shining Armor: Who said that?

The blue hedgehog only answered by doing the ten laps in five seconds. When he was done he jumped in front of the stallions who cheered for him.

Shining Armor: Whoa that was incredible.

Sonic: Yeah I know, I'm what they call gifted.

Shining Armor: Who are you?

Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Shining Armor: Wait the_ Sonic the Hedgehog, _the same Sonic who saved Ponyville and Canterlot.

Sonic: Yup that's me.

Shining Armor: Dude, what brings you to the Crystal Empire?

Sonic: Just here to see my friend's brother and his wife. Hey maybe can you can help me, do you know the brother of Twilight Sprakle.

Shining Armor: Your looking at him.

Sonic: Great, so you think can tell me why all the ponies here are crystal?

Shining Armor: Come with me my wife, Cadance will explain everything.

As they walked through the castle, the Mane Six and Spike finally made it. The moment they got off they made their way to the castle, Sonic met Princess Cadance.

Cadance: Oh my gosh are you-

Sonic: Yup I'm Sonic the Hedgehog.

The princess of the Crystal Empire gave the hedgehog a hard hug.

Cadance: Oh your just too cute.

Sonic: Thanks, now please don't be hug me to death.

Cadance: Sorry, it's just your kinda famous all over Equestria.

Sonic: Well fame has it's virtues so Princess Cadence why are all the ponies here crystal?

Cadance: Well Sonic only in the Crystal Empire there is this crystalline effect that magically makes anything it wants crystal.

Sonic: Hmm I wonder? *puts his hands to the ground* Focus Sonic, focus.

The blue blur concentrated until finally his body started to change. His spines stood up and his whole body was crystal.

Cadance: Incredible.

Shining Armor: Whoa how are you able to do that?

Crystal Sonic: Don't know but, I can make a transformation out of almost anything I come in contact with.

At that very moment the Mane Six and Spike made it to the Crystal Empire's castle. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor greeted them and to their surprise Sonic jumped in front of them and the Mane Six were amazed by Sonic's appearance.

Twilight: Sonic what happen?

Crystal Sonic: Nothing just my new transformation.

Rarity: Sonic you look absolutely magnificent *hugs Sonic*.

Applejack: Rarity control yourself.

Spike: Oh come on how does he do it?

Meeting Twilight's brother and his wife was no problem for the hedgehog. But now be must face Rarity's love for his new look and Spike's jealousy.

I'm sorry everyone it wasn't as long as you expected but, I hope you still like the chapter anyway. Well no more OVA's for now it's time for the main story and here how it begins. After trusting his pony friends Sonic finally decides to take his friends to Equestria. Thanks for reading review, favorite, follow or whatever, peace.


	6. Everybody meet Everypony part 1

Time to get serious everybody TheAwesomeCoolJay here and it's time. Yes ladies and gentlemen it's time and be ready to read awesomeness. I own nothing half is SEGA and half is Hasbro, enjoy.

Arriving in Equestria was Sonic the Hedgehog, who had great news for the Mane Six before he could do it he noticed that the land was so beautiful. Instead of running straight to Ponyville he decided to take a little stroll to the town of ponies.

Sonic: It's been a while since I been here but, it doesn't matter because after I tell the gang the news they will just flip.

While walking he noticed in the air the chaotic draconequus, Discord. Thinking he was up to no good Sonic did a homing attack on Discord, which made the spirit of disharmony fall to the ground.

Discord: Oww what the- oh why hello Sonic.

Sonic: Hello? Discord I don't know what your up to but, it doesn't matter your going down!

Discord: Wait Sonic you don't underst-

Sonic tackled Discord down and both of them rolled all the way to Ponyville. The two made it to to Ponyville with Sonic still fighting Discord. The Mane Six finally made their way to the rumble and Twilight used her magic to get Sonic off of Discord.

Twilight: Sonic stop!

Sonic: Twilight what are you doing, this is Discord we're talking about and do you have wings?

Rainbow Dash: This could take a while to explain.

After minutes of explaining all the current events to him, Sonic passed out with confusion.

Sonic: Wait a minute he's a good now?

Twilight: Yes.

Sonic: Discord?

Applejack: Yes.

Sonic: The same Discord who turned you to stone?

Rarity: Yes.

Sonic: The same Discord who threatened to smash you while, you were stone?

Rainbow Dash: Yes.

Sonic: The same Discord who created Scourge, my evil opposite?

Fluttershy: Yes.

Sonic: Who was able to match me in combat and could of possibly took me down?

Pinkie Pie: Yup that's our Discord.

Discord: Sonic I know I have done some very bad things in the past but, I'm a change draconequus.

Fluttershy: Sonic please give Discord a chance?

Sonic: *sigh* Sure if you guys can trust him then I'm sure I can too.

Discord: Thank you Sonic *hugs Sonic*.

Sonic: Okay then, Twilight it's really great again you became a princess and a Alicorn. So with those wings have you gave Rainbow Dash a run for her money.

Rainbow Dash: Quit playing around Sonic.

Twilight: Thanks for the compliment Sonic. So what's with this visit?

Sonic: Oh well I think it's time my friends from my world come and see you.

Applejack: Whoa are you serious?

Sonic: Yup.

Rarity: Sonic this will be amazing meeting you is already magnificent but, meeting the rest of your friends will just be fabulous.

Pinkie Pie: This is gonna be AWESOME!

Fluttershy: I really hope they will like us.

Sonic: Don't worry Fluttershy something tells me you will all get along with all of them.

Rainbow Dash: I really hope Shadow won't be a jerk like last time.

Sonic: This is Shadow were talking about so that might be highly unlikely.

Twilight: So when do we meet them?

Sonic: How about right now?

Twilight: Right now? Sonic isn't that a little too fast?

Sonic: Uhh Twilight that's kinda my thing remember, *opens the portal to his world* well I'll be back.

Traveling through time and space Sonic made it to Mobius safe and sound. He quickly went to go find Tails and Knuckles.

Sonic: Hey Tails, sup Knuckles.

Tails: Hey Sonic.

Knuckles: What's up hedgehog?

Sonic: Well I'm here to see if you guys want to go see my other friends?

Tails: Cool so where are they?

Sonic: Different dimension or world I don't know.

Knuckles: Sure, this sounds like it could be fun.

Sonic: Awesome.

With his two best friends agreeing to go Sonic went to go see Amy and Cream.

Amy: Sonic are you here to finally ask me out?

Sonic: Not exactly, I was just wondering if you two would like too go see my other friends?

Amy: Sure, anything for you Sonic.

Cream: It sounds like it could be fun Mr. Sonic.

Sonic got Amy and Cream the next group he would go get Team Chaotix.

Sonic: Vector, Espio, Charmy wassup.

Vector: Sonic dude what's up man?

Sonic: Just wondering if you guys want to go see a different world.

Vector: Sounds like fun were in.

Charmy: Awww sweet this is gonna be epic!

Espio: I'll go because a new world means a new area, a new area to train.

Sonic got the three and went to go see Silver and Blaze.

Sonic: Hey Blaze, sup Silver.

Blaze: Hello Sonic.

Silver: What's up Sonic.

Sonic: You guys want to take a vacation with me to another world.

Blaze: That sounds great we would be delighted.

Silver: Sure.

Sonic was almost but, the last two he had to get was going to be difficult. These two were Shadow and Rouge.

Sonic: Hey Rouge, Shadow.

Rouge: Hey there big blue.

Shadow: What do you want?

Sonic: Nice attitude Shadow, listen do you remember our little friends who helped us save the world from Eggman?

Shadow: Oh them, what about them?

Sonic: Well you see I was wondering if you and Rouge would like to come visit their place.

Shadow: I don't think so.

Rouge: Aw come on Shadow it sounds like it could be fun.

Shadow: *sigh* Alright fine we'll go.

Sonic: Sweet.

With all his friends gathered up Sonic used his power of the Chaos Emeralds to create the portal to Equestria. Everyone jumped in but, unknown to them Eggman was following them on his Eggmobile.

Eggman: Sonic you may stop me from conquering Mobius but, this new world is mine to conquer.

And that's the end wow a cliffhanger just like the first one. Next time our Hero's friends meets his pony friends will they get along or not stay tuned. Thanks for reading and waiting for me, review, favorite, or follow it's your choice Peace!


	7. Everybody meet Everypony part 2

Hey everybody TheAwesomeCoolJay here and I gotta to say I just wanna finish part two now. Hope I'm not rushing the story or anything, again I own nothing, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and every Sonic character is owned be SEGA, enjoy!

Our story begins with Sonic and the gang making it to Equestria. Before anyone could see him Eggman quickly flew off with his Eggmobile, Sonic began to lead his friends to Ponyville.

Knuckles: Gotta say this place is giving Angel Island a run for its money.

Tails: Yeah this place is nice.

Sonic: Great your all enjoying the environment can't wait for you to meet the girls.

Amy: I'm sorry Sonic but, did you say _girls_?

Sonic: Uhh Amy it's not like that, in this world the girls and most of their citizens are-

Cream: Ponies!

The gang finally made it to the town and saw all the citizens of Ponyville. Sonic's friends, except for Shadow, were all shocked to see nothing but Ponies. The Mane Six and Spike saw Sonic come back and came to go welcome his friends.

Sonic: Everyone meet Everypony: Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy, oh and this is their little dragon, Spike.

Twilight: It's nice to meet all of you.

Rainbow Dash: Sup.

Applejack: Howdy y'all.

Rarity: Charmed to me you all.

Pinkie Pie: Wassup.

Fluttershy: Hi.

Spike: Sorry about that she's shy, what's up.

Sonic: You guys met everypony, good. Now everypony and Spike meet my best bud Tails.

Tails: Hello.

Sonic: This is the Knucklehead himself, Knuckles.

Knuckles: Sup, hey wait a minute!

Sonic: Meet Amy Rose.

Amy: It's nice to meet you all.

Sonic: This is Cream and Cheese.

Cream: Hello.

Sonic: The Chaotix: Vector, Espio, and Charmy.

Vector: Yo.

Charmy: Wassup.

Espio: Please to meet you.

Sonic: Silver and Blaze.

Blaze: Hi there.

Silver: Hello.

Sonic: This is Rouge.

Rouge: Hey there ponies.

Sonic: And you all remember Shadow?

Everypony & Spike: Hey Shadow.

The black hedgehog only looked the other way looking how he usually looked.

Rainbow Dash: Still the same guy.

Sonic: Okay since we all know each other how we go in groups to see the town. I'm thinking Tails and Blaze should go with Twilight. Cream and Amy go with Fluttershy, Vector, Espio, and Charmy go with Pinkie Pie, Knuckles and Silver go with Applejack, Rouge can go with Rarity, and Shadow will be with Rainbow Dash.

Tails: Sounds good to me.

Blaze: This is gonna be fun.

Twilight: This promises to be fun.

Pinkie Pie: Whoo hoo I get to hang out with you guys.

Charmy: Awesome we get to hang out with you.

Vector: Great another Charmy.

Espio: How were gonna survive this is gonna be a miracle.

Silver: Hmm this will really be a day to remember.

Knuckles: You can say that again.

Applejack: Can't wait to show y'all my farm.

Cream: Hi Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Hi Cream.

Amy: Already can tell you two are going to be the best of friends.

Rarity: Oh it's gonna be nice having you at my place Rouge, ohh I can design you some dresses.

Rouge: Well this is gonna be fun.

Rainbow Dash: Well Shadow you ready for awesomeness.

Shadow: Hmph, just try to keep up with me.

Sonic: Well it looks like there all gonna get along. (But, why do I have this weird feeling that we're not the only ones in Equestria)

He couldn't be more right, the evil Doctor Eggman was flying high in the clouds examining the land. Eggman stayed in the clouds to think what his next move was gonna to be.

Eggman: Well it might take some planning but, this world will be mine Hahaha! Still those freakish ponies still might be trouble.

Well that's the end of part two, readers it's that special time again where you decide what happens next. Here are your two options: I skip ahead to Eggman's plans or I do stories with the Mane Six and the whole Sonic gang you decide. Review, favorite, or follow, PEACE!


	8. The Fox and the Princesses

Hey guys it's TheAwesomeCoolJay and I got some special news for you and here it is: In your your reviews ask questions referring to the story, characters, or any questions to me and I will make a YouTube video answering your questions every Sunday. Remember I own nothing all Sonic characters are all SEGA and MLPFIM is all Hasbro, enjoy the story. Oh yeah use the groups that I made not your own random group please.

At the Golden Oaks Library Twilight and Spike was showing Tails and Blaze around their home.

Tails: Wow you got a ton of books.

Blaze: Tails, your right, wow.

Twilight: Thanks I really like yo read.

Spike: _Like_? Yeah okay we'll use that word for now.

Tails: So Twilight, Sonic tells us your a princess, did you know that Blaze is a princess too.

Twilight: Really, that's great?

Blaze: I really don't want to talk about it or brag but, yeah I'm a princess.

Spike: Aw sweet, Twilight you got yourself a royal friend.

Twilight: Haha yeah, so how do you two know Sonic?

Tails: Umm Blaze do you want go first or do you want me to go?

Blaze: Go right ahead Tails.

Tails: Cool, it's like this I was all alone until I saw a blue hedgehog running crazy fast. When I saw that hedgehog I knew in my head that, "this guy is cool" so I followed him and to his surprise I kept up with him. He decided I could tag along with him and after our first adventure we became the best of friends but, really Sonic is my big brother.

Twilight: Whoa that's really incredible you and Sonic really are brothers.

Spike: So how did you get the name "Tails".

Tails: Well Sonic gave me the nickname because of my two tails and because I really don't like my real name.

Twilight: What is it?

Tails: Miles Prower.

Spike: *Snickering* Really.

Twilight: Spike.

Spike: Sorry.

Tails: It's cool but, thanks to these two tails I can fly.

Spike: Really.

Tails: Yeah, you want a ride.

The two left the library to go for a little flying leaving Twilight and Blaze alone.

Twilight: So much for their company.

Blaze: Boys will be boys.

Both of them started to laugh.

Twilight: So Blaze how do you know Sonic?

Blaze: Well it's like this I come from a different dimension. In that dimension I was born with a curse that let me control fire. It made it really hard for me to make friends so I kept to myself and I would soon realize I was gonna be a guardian. I truly hated my life but, that soon changed when I met Sonic, our first meeting was a little fight but, we got over it. When we saved the world Sonic helped me realize that my power wasn't a curse, it was a gift and I use this gift to protect all and everything that is good.

Twilight: That's amazing Sonic really made a change in our life.

Blaze: Yeah he did.

Twilight: Any other kind of _changes _Blaze?

Blaze: *Blushing* Nothing like that Twilight!

Twilight: Just kidding. (Don't worry Blaze, Sonic made a change in my life so I think he might be busy with me)

That's the end now everybody make sure to ask me questions in your review and I'll answer them in a video. Also in your reviews tell me what group should be next. Favorite, Follow, and well review see ya next time, Peace.


	9. Rouge meets Rarity and Sweetie Belle

Hey everybody it's TheAwesomeCoolJay and tomorrow I will make my YouTube video of me reading your reviews, chapters 1-8, tomorrow and by then I will catch up and start doing them one by one and any new one. Remember put some questions in reviews about anything. I own nothing My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and all Sonic characters are owned by SEGA. Enjoy.

On a beautiful day in Ponyville, inside the Carousel Boutique Rouge was modeling some dresses for Rarity. Walking in on this was Sweetie Belle but, she felt shy going to meet Rouge so she decided to hide.

Rarity: It's real nice of you to model my dresses for me Rouge.

Rouge: Well it feels nice to finally kickback and relax cause, all we do in our world is save from a bald fat guy.

Rarity: From what Sonic has told us this is almost all the time. Besides saving the world, what else do you do?

Rouge: Well when I have the spare time I do a little jewel collecting

Rarity: Really? *uses her magic to present a jewel to Rouge* Jewels like these.

Rouge: Now this makes you favorite pony, where did you get this beauty?

Rarity: Well if your busy making dresses you need them to really "sparkle".

Rouge: Hey Rarity this is your home right?

Rarity: Yes.

Rouge: It's kinda big isn't it?

Rarity: What are you trying to say?

Rouge: Well don't you have anyone-

Rarity: Anypony my dear.

Rouge: _Anypony _here to stay with you?

Rarity: Yes I do I have my little sister here with me, her name is Sweetie Belle.

Rouge: Well she sounds like a sweet pony.

Rarity: She is, Sweetie Belle could you please come down here? *no response* Well that's rude sorry Rouge let me go find that pony.

As she left to go find her younger sister, Sweetie Belle decided to go try and make a friend out of Rouge. The bat saw the young little pony and gave her a friendly smile.

Rouge: Hello there you must be Sweetie Belle, I'm Rouge the Bat.

Sweetie Belle: Hi Rouge, sorry for not coming down earlier.

Rouge: It's okay Sweetie but, you don't have to be shy. Hey I got a little information from Sonic that you can sing really good, is that true?

Sweetie Belle: Oh yes, yes! I mean yeah I could sing.

Rouge: Good I got something for you to sing, *grabs and writes sheets of paper* okay you see the lyrics?

Sweetie Belle: Yes Rouge.

Rouge: Good, now follow my lead. _Tap the rhythm against the floor_

Sweetie Belle: _To look for another door_

Rouge: _I am slipping_,

Sweetie Belle: _Into the mystery of the night._

Rouge:_ I know there is an easier way, But it is my choice anyway, Don't let me waste my time in futile thinking_ _anymore._

Sweetie Belle: _Fated not to be tamed. Watch me, I never will lean upon you. I can go...by myself. _

Rouge: _Fly in the freedom, Time never stop and wait for me. (show the way!) Looking for answers, and looking for the clue. Fly in the freedom! _

Rarity: _Oooooooooh! _

Sweetie Belle: Rarity?

Rarity: Sorry but, I couldn't help it.

Sweetie Belle: Actually this makes it better, right Rouge.

Rouge: It does, Rarity go for it.

Rarity: _Nobody taught me to hint, Win a happy life of a dream I'm not waiting for a fortune teller. _

Rouge: _I feel that my wish will come true I've never thought ahead to that luck Is it my treasure? Tell me what I've really looked for. _

Sweetie Belle: _Fancy came to my mind. It leads me to somewhere far away. Distant place, distant time. _

Rarity: _Fly in the freedom, Time never stop and wait for me. (show the way!) Looking for answers, and looking for the clue. _

Rouge: _Fly in the freedom, There's a lot of things to do. Come on, I'm ready to gamble, it's time to play the game. _

Sweetie Belle: _Fly in the freedom, Tell me, what is this feeling? (show the way!) I'm in a paradise, I'll keep it forever. _

Rarity: _Fly in the freedom, I'll never stop my steps. If I believe in myself, I know that I can, sure I know. _

Rouge: _Fly in the freedom, Time never stop and wait for me. (show the way!) Looking for answers, and looking for the clue. _

Sweetie Belle: _Fly in the freedom, __There's a lot of things to see. __Come on, I'm ready to gamble, it's time to play the game. _

Rarity: _Fly in the freedom, __Tell me, what is this feeling? (show the way!) __I'm in a paradise, I'll keep it forever. _

Rouge: _Fly in the freedom, __Dreams are always around me. __Oh, it comes to my hands, it's really clear to me, sure I know. _

All three: _Looking for answers, and looking for the clue. __I'm in a paradise, I'll keep it forever. __Looking for answers, and looking for the clue. __I'm in a paradise, I'll keep it forever. _

With the song over the three began to laugh and Sweetie Belle gave Rouge a hug. With that done Rouge's friendship with Rarity and Sweetie Belle was like a Diamond, precious and rare.

Whoo what a chapter, that was **Fly in the Freedom **Rouge's theme song. Well what group should be next you decide in the reviews. And remember Favorite or Follow and watch my video tomorrow, Peace!


	10. Pinkie Pie has a Chaotix Time

Hey guys it's TheAwesomeCoolJay and get ready for a funny chapter. It was really hard for me to decide which review to use so i flipped a coin. Reading title you can tell who won. I own nothing MLP:FIM is owned by Hasbro and the Sonic characters are owned by SEGA, enjoy the story.

This story takes place the Sugarcube Corner where Pinkie Pie is showing the Chaotix around. She even introduced the Chaotix crew to her pet alligator Gummy, who immediately chomped on Vector's face.

Vector: Ahhhhh! Get him off me!

Espio: Vector he's smaller than you.

Vector: I don't care help me.

Pinkie Pie: Don't worry Vector, Gummy can't hurt you, he doesn't have any teeth.

Vector: Really *pulls Gummy off his head* good to know.

Charmy: So much for our "fearless" leader.

Pinkie Pie: You guys are funny, stay here I got a cake for all of you.

Charmy: Aww sweet cake.

Vector: For all the work we do we deserve some cake.

Espio: What work we haven't had a case in weeks.

Vector: We can do without the criticism Espio.

Charmy: And besides I don't really think of us as detectives were kinda more of a comic relief for the people.

Vector: What are you talking about? Charmy it's not like were in a story or something, and besides were great detectives.

Pinkie Pie: Guys bad news, somepony just robbed the Sugarcube Corner.

Charmy: Oh no, then that means it means umm Vector what does it mean?

Vector: Well Charmy it doesn't take a genius to know what it means, so Espio tell us I-I mean Charmy what is means?

Espio: It means no cake.

Vector: See Charmy it means no cake, wait no cake.

Espio: And it begins.

Vector: Nooo, okay boys looks like we have case here.

Charmy: Good cause no one or pony takes our cake without us dealing with them.

Espio: Well this will give me a chance to use my ninja skills.

The Chaotix crew went down to check the crime scene and they were surprised. Instead of the place being all wrecked up everything was still intact, nothing broken, no messes, not even crumbs on the floor.

Charmy: Hey guys are you sure were dealing with a bad guy, cause seeing this the guy were dealing with could be a good bad guy.

Vector: Hmm whoever were dealing with is trying to trick us, but we have to trick the trickster back with our own trick and the trickster will know the trick is on him or her.

Espio: Okay I didn't understand any of that but, whoever were dealing with is obviously messing with our heads.

Vector: Your right team Chaotix time to execute plan pink, rescue, cake.

Espio: That's an awful name for a plan.

Charmy: This is why I should be in charge.

Vector: Any more positive things you two got to say?

Espio: I'm good.

Charmy: Why are you so bad with women?

Vector: CHARMY!

Charmy: Okay I'm done.

Vector: Alright team lets do this: Charmy go to the sky and find some possible suspects, Espio go invisible and find if any trail of our suspect.

Espio: What are you going to do?

Vector: Easy, I'm gonna be me.

Charmy: Don't you want this plan to work?

Vector: CHARMY!

The three went there separate ways and went on a crazy investigation. Hours have passed the three regrouped and discovered who the culprit was. The Chaotix went back to the Sugarcube Corner and Pinkie Pie was surprised they were back so soon.

Pinkie Pie: Guys your back.

Vector: Yeah were back and we solved this mystery. The pony who robbed this place was none other than you Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie Pie: Say what?

Vector: Don't pretend that your not guilty, tell her Charmy.

Charmy: When I was flying I saw you with a ton of cakes and sweets.

Vector: Which you were using to set up a party for us.

Pinkie Pie: What, how did you know that?

Vector: Easy, Espio.

Espio: While I was invisible I saw you setting up stuff for a party for yourself and three more.

Pinkie Pie: Well I guess the secret is out come up stairs and lets party.

Charmy: Sweet.

Pinkie Pie: Wow I can't believe you all had role in this, but wait Vector what was your role.

Vector: Easy, being the great detective.

Charmy: But didn't me and Espio do more work?

Vector: Well technically yes.

Charmy: So were better detectives than you Vector.

Vector: CHARMY, that's it your stinger going inside your brain.

As the two funniest members of the Chaotix started their regular routine. Espio started to laugh while Pinkie Pie offered him cake.

Well that's the end, for the reviews for chapter 9 I will read them tomorrow on YouTube and answer them. Well favorite, follow, or review you all decide peace! And decide what group is next peace (again)


	11. Shadow and his Rainbow Dashing time

Hey guy it's TheAwesomeCoolJay and here we go with Shadow and Rainbow Dash. Oh yeah this doesn't concern anyone but (i hope i don't lose readers) I am **not a brony**. I'm not trying to hate and I don't hate now I own nothing half is Hasbro and the other half SEGA, enjoy the chapter.

On a sunny day in Ponyville our story begins with Rainbow Dash playing a prank on some ponies. Her first victims were two ponies coming out of the Day Spa. Rainbow Dash got the pie catapult and launched the pies at them, causing those two to be covered in pie.

Rainbow Dash: Ha, looks like there gonna need another spa day right Shadow?

Shadow: *sigh* I can't believe I'm here with you.

Rainbow Dash: What's that suppose to mean?

Shadow: It's means I'm here with a pony who has the brain of a 5 year old.

Rainbow Dash: Okay that's it your just- wait I almost forgot what Sonic told us.

Shadow: What did he say?

Rainbow Dash: Well remember when you met us on your world.

Shadow: Yeah what about it?

Rainbow Dash: Well when you took the lead that time Sonic told us your story and why your like this so-

Shadow: So what! Just because Sonic told you my history you think you can understand me, no one understands me and my pain.

Rainbow Dash: Well why don't you ever talk about this with anypony?

Shadow: I'm not gonna talk to anypony, I mean anybody about my past. I'm going now thanks for wasting "Rainbow Crash".

That insult echoed in Rainbow Dash's head and she got angry at the black hedgehog. She knew fighting him would be pointless so she thought of the next big thing. So she flew straight in front of Shadow and put her plan to action.

Rainbow Dash: Okay hedgehog you think you can call me a name and get away with it.

Shadow: I was just doing that until you stopped me.

Rainbow Dash: Well I'm not gonna let you get away with it, Shadow the Hedgehog I want a race.

Shadow: Are you crazy? I can move at speeds that rivals Sonic's, but he still is faster.

Rainbow Dash: Then you got nothing to worry about right?

Shadow: I'm not gonna let you have satisfaction of racing me so farewell.

Rainbow Dash: I guess Sonic got his information wrong about you?

Shadow: What's that suppose to mean?

Rainbow Dash: It means instead of the Ultimate Lifeform your the Ultimate Chicken.

Shadow: If you want defeat so badly fine you got it. So where will this race take place?

Rainbow Dash: Ghastly Gorge.

The blue Pegasus flew to Ghastly Gorge with the black hedgehog following her. The two finally made it and Rainbow Dash was feeling a little scared since she almost was trapped here forever but, if she couldn't get over this Shadow will never let it go.

Rainbow Dash: Okay Shadow you ready?

Shadow: Let's get this over with already.

They both counted down and when they reached 1 they already broke the sound barrier. For a minute they were equal, but Shadow was holding back, he decided to win this now. He used his Chaos Boost to accelerate leaving Rainbow Dash in the dust.

Rainbow Dash: I'm not gonna let you win that easily, get ready Shadow for a Sonic Rainboom.

Before she could actually do the Sonic Rainboom a rock slide had happen again. Rainbow Dash's wing was caught on a rock again, but this time a large boulder was coming down to crush her.

Rainbow Dash: This could be it.

Shadow: Chaos spear!

The large rock almost made contact with the pony but, Shadow was able to destroy it and save Rainbow Dash just in the nick of time.

Rainbow Dash: Shadow you saved me.

Shadow: Hmph you need to stop being so careless and watch your surroundings.

Rainbow Dash: Guess your right.

Shadow: *sigh* Look that don't tell anyone or _anypony_ but I'm sorry for what I said.

Rainbow Dash: Whoa your apologizing?

Shadow: Tell and you might be missing some wings.

Rainbow Dash: Okay, okay I won't tell, but we still have race to finish.

Shadow: Just like Sonic you two are made for each other.

Rainbow Dash: Really!? I mean *blushes* stop joking around and let's race.

As they began to race Shadow decided to be at equal speed with Rainbow Dash for now until the end. Rainbow Dash knew she made a good friendship between her and Shadow since the hedgehog did not immediately accelerate ahead, our story ends with the two speeding to the end.

Man what a chapter well you guys, know the drill favorite, follow, or review and tell which group should be next. Oh and there's this new poll I made and it is on my profile please answer it if you want cause it is important for me and you, Peace!


	12. Silver & Knuckles meet The Apple Family

Hey guys it's TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm ready to make an awesome chapter. Remember to go to my profile and help answer this question, " What's the next crossover I should do with Sonic?" Choices being: Sonic and Mario, Sonic and The Teen Titans, Sonic and Batman, Sonic and Dragon Ball Z, or Keep on doing the Sonic and My Little Pony Crossover. I'll tell the lead at the end, remember I own nothing half is **Hasbro **and the other half is **SEGA**.

On a perfect sunny day in Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was showing Knuckles and Silver her home. She even introduced them to Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh, and Granny Smith.

Granny Smith: Well howdy ther- *falls asleep*.

Applejack: Sorry about that fellas she's just at that age.

Knuckles: Hey it's cool.

Apple Bloom: Sorry to say this but, Mr. Silver what's up with your hair?

Silver: Why does everyone-

Applejack: Everypony.

Silver: Thank you, keep saying that? My hair is completely normal I mean what's wrong with it?

Knuckles: Let's not go there, so uhh any work that I can do on the farm.

Silver: Hey what about me?

Knuckles: What about you, come on Silver what can you really do?

Silver: A lot more than you.

Knuckles: Is that a challenge?

Silver: Duh, or are you too much of a Knucklehead to know that.

Applejack: Whoa guys take it easy, Big Mac do something?

Big McIntosh: Eeyup, *comes in between Knuckles and Silver* fellas there's no need for this I mean there's better things we could be doing like farm work.

Knuckles: Yeah farm work that's gonna be the challenge.

Silver: Fine by me just be ready to lose.

Big McIntosh: I think I made it worst what do y'all think?

Apple Bloom: Way to go big brother that was "great".

Applejack: Really Big Mac you want to know what I think, what I _honestly _think?

Big McIntosh: Eenope.

The preparations were being made for this farm challenge. Finally they were done first up was getting apples from apple trees.

Silver: Just getting apples from trees, sounds easy enough. (Ha this is gonna be easy all I got to do is just use my psychokinesis to get each apple one by one) Too eas- what the!?

Before he could even use his power Knuckles was already getting apples by punching trees. Silver started to use his power and was getting a ton of apples. The two were getting apples as fast as they could, but in the end Knuckles won having more baskets of apples than Silver.

Knuckles: Haha tougher than leather.

Silver: It's not over yet.

Apple Bloom: You know Sis this kinda reminds me of the time when you and Rainbow Dash got into that Iron Pony competition, ain't I right Big McIntosh.

Big McIntosh: Eeyup.

Applejack: You two are so season one.

Apple Bloom: What does that even mean?

Big McIntosh: I'll tell you when your older?

The second competition was moving hay bales.

Knuckles: Well Silver you ready to lose again?

Silver: Sorry Knuckles what was that *using his psychokinesis* I'm too busy winning.

Knuckles: What! No way I'm gonna let you win this.

The red echidna used every bit of muscle to lift the hay bales, but the problem with that was Knuckles had to make trips coming back to the pile. While Silver took his time using his power to levitate each one by ease. In the end Silver had won leaving Knuckles in the dust.

Silver: Ha, when it comes down between me and you, Knuckles **it's no use! **I always come out on top.

Knuckles: Don't get so cocky hedgehog I'll beat you in the next one.

Applejack: I gotta Knuckles is strong and Silver sure is smart with his powers.

Apple Bloom: Your right sis, hey Big Mac you think Knuckles is stronger than you?

Big McIntosh: Eeyup, wait a minute, eenope.

Next was plowing through soil.

Knuckles: Okay got to get back in the game no way I'm gonna let Silver beat me twice.

Silver: Knuckles your making this too easy.

The hedgehog used his power to push the plow and it was working great. Knuckles not wanting too lose again decided too use his hands too plow through the soil. When they were done the winner was again Silver.

Silver: Ha, two for two.

Knuckles: You got lucky.

Applejack: Okay maybe we should do something about this?

Apple Bloom: No it's just a friendly rivalry right Big Mac?

Big McIntosh: Eeyup.

Next was pulling loaded wagons.

Silver: This is gonna be too easy, after I win this Knuckles it's game over for you.

Knuckles: What was that Silver *pulling two wagons with ease* I'm too busy winning.

Silver tried to win this by using psychokinesis, but this time it was a lot difficult since the wagons were loaded. It was a close call but the winner was finally Knuckles.

Knuckles: Take that Silver or in Sonic's words _your too slow_.

Silver: Hey speed isn't all that Knucklehead.

Knuckles: Too bad you don't got it slowpoke.

The two were arguing so much that they failed to notice Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big McIntosh watching them. Watching two friends made the family so decided to make up a plan that would work perfectly.

Apple Bloom: Excuse me Knuckles and Silver.

Knuckles: Oh yeah your voice is so annoying.

Silver: And your a Knucklehead Mcspazatron.

Apple Bloom: GUYS!

Silver & Knuckles: What?

Apple Bloom: There's one last thing you both must do and it is make apple cider.

Silver: Good now we can end this tie.

Knuckles: Fine by me, I'm so ready to win.

Applejack and Big McIntosh brought out the treadmill press.

Silver: So what do we gotta do?

Applejack: Well this is gonna be a little different from the other challenges. This time Knuckles your gonna run on the treadmill and Silver your gonna put the apples inside the machine.

Knuckles: Umm okay then what ever works.

The two did what they were told and this time went their hardest. Knuckles ran as fast as he could and Silver used up a lot of his psychokinesis. Unknown to them Big Mac was getting the barrels ready for all the cider they were making. Finally they were both done exhausted both fell to the ground.

Silver: So who won?

Knuckles: Yeah who gets the glory?

Apple Bloom: Neither of you.

Silver & Knuckles: What!

Applejack: This last event was just a way to get you two to work together and stop your bickering.

Knuckles: *sigh* I'm sorry Silver.

Silver: Yeah I'm sorry too.

Apple Bloom: Good were all friends again now who wants some apple cider.

Silver & Knuckles: Sure *grabs and drinks the apple cider* wow this amazing.

Our story ends with Knuckles and Silver grabbing as much apple cider as they can. And Applejack quietly thanking Sonic for these awesome new friends.

Whooo I'm back with the long ones hope everyone liked it. Okay in the lead right now it's a tie between Sonic and Mario and Keep on doing the Sonic and MLP crossover, second is Sonic and the Teen Titans, and a tie for third is Sonic and Batman and Sonic and DBZ. Please help me pick what I should do next. What group should be next tell me in the reviews, or favorite, or follow PEACE!


	13. Fluttershy meets Amy and Cream

Hey guys it's TheAwesomeCoolJay and sorry for what i said last chapter because this is the final group. So get ready for this cause this is gonna be awesome. I own nothing all **SEGA **and **Hasbro **enjoy the chapter.

Our story takes place in Fluttershy's cottage, inside Fluttershy, Amy, and Cream were sitting down drinking apple cider.

Fluttershy: Are you girls enjoying the apple cider, cause if your not I can always get you something else.

Cream: No were fine, but is there anything I can do for you Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: No, sorry for asking but Cream what kind of animal is that?

Cream: Oh this is Cheese my Chao and my best friend.

The little Chao quickly gave Fluttershy a friendly hug.

Cream: I thinks he likes you.

Fluttershy: Aw great, cause I really like him.

Amy: Wow it's amazing, you two are just too kind.

Fluttershy: I guess your right, so Amy and Cream what's your history with Sonic? I'm sorry that was such a big question please forgive me?

Amy: Fluttershy it's okay. Well let me tell ya cause this may sound weird, but there was this robot duplicate of Sonic-

Fluttershy: You mean Metal Sonic?

Amy: How do you know about Metal Sonic?

Fluttershy: Long story short, He came to our world, but Sonic stopped him.

Amy: Always has to have all the adventures to himself. Well back to my story that jerk, Dr. Eggman made that robot kidnap me when I was following my darling Sonic. Sonic eventually rescued me and love was in bloom.

Fluttershy: Really?

Amy: Well sorta, for some reason that hedgehog keeps running away from me, so I decided it was time for a change. I made some changes to my hair and my wardrobe, I was prettier than before but Sonic still did not make any moves at me. It got on my nerves a bit and being the damsel in distress so i decided to make thins different with *pulls her hammer out* this little hammer.

Cream: "Little" is not the right word for that hammer.

Fluttershy: Ain't that the truth.

Amy: _Anyway _this made things different in my life I was being a hero and Sonic was finally paying attention to me. Plus if he didn't he would have to deal with this.

Fluttershy: Well I can tell you and Sonic have a "unique" relationship. So Cream what's your connection to Sonic?

Cream: Well Sonic is my hero he rescued me and my mom from mean old Dr. Eggman. When I grow up I wanna be just like Sonic, brave and fearless.

Fluttershy: Wow, you really look up to Sonic.

Amy: So Fluttershy random question: Is there anybody-

Fluttershy: Anypony.

Amy: You look up to or that you have a crush on?

Fluttershy: Well, umm, you see, I don't really, no I don't.

Amy: Your a bad liar Fluttershy, come on girl you can tell us who is this guy?

Cream: Yes, please tell us so we can help you find love with this pony?

Fluttershy: Okay then I'll tell you this "pony" is cool, handsome, brave, strong, heroic, and sometimes a bit fast.

Cream: He sounds nice.

Amy: Hmm this pony sounds like trouble but, you and him sound like the ideal couple and remember if there is a girl preventing you from your love take her down.

Fluttershy: Amy... Your totally right!

After that conversation the girls trade more secrets with each other. This made their friendship perfect, but it might change if Amy finds out about the "pony" who has Fluttershy and the other ponies affections and change could be faster than the speed of sound.

Well I'm finally done with all these groups now for the preview for the next chapter. Dr. Eggman scans the entire land and prepares for an attack but, he soon discovers the ultimate power. Review, Favorite, or Follow and no Sonic and Amy crap, Peace!


	14. Eggman's new Dark minion

Hey everybody it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm here to deliver something epic. Remember I own nothing all Sonic characters are owned by **SEGA **and MLP:FIM is own by** Hasbro**, enjoy the chapter.

Our story takes place in the sky with Dr. Eggman still planning to take over this world. The insane villain decided to look around Ponyville, but not to be seen, Eggman activated a cloaking device. Now he was invisible to the world and with done he began to look around.

Eggman: Pathetic this world is inhabited by freakish ponies. If I was here in this world before it would be mine in a heartbeat.

While looking around Eggman soon discovered his creation, Metal Sonic! Eggman went to his robot and saw that Metal Sonic was broken and needed major repair. *See first story chapter 19 to know what happen to Metal Sonic*.

Eggman: Well it looks like those ponies really did a number on you Metal Sonic. Why do you always disappoint me *presses a button and a ray quickly grabs the robot * you poor excuse of scrap metal. I guess you aren't even enough to take down that hedgehog and these ponies. Your gonna need some help Metal *sees Rainbow Dash fly by at incredible speed* well so much for Metal Shadow, looks like I got another robot to make.

Before he flew off Eggman saw a mysterious black crystal which strangely glowing with dark energy. Dr. Eggman not knowing the true power about this crystal picked it up and flew back into the sky.

Eggman: Hmm this black crystal is emitting some weird energy. Well *puts it into the scanner* let's find out what power you hold.

As the black crystal was being scanned the machine started to say a error and shake around. The crystal then broke out of the scanner and morphed into King Sombra.

King Sombra: Darkness LIVES!

Eggman: Who and what are you?

King Sombra: King Sombra, king of darkness, defeated by that hedgehog, want revenge, ughh.

Eggman: Well "sombrero" it seems we have a common enemy, if were going to destroy that meddling hedgehog we need to team-up. Which means you obey me got it!

King Sombra: Grrr, fine.

Eggman: Good now use that weird magic of yours to create a fortress in the sky for me.

King Sombra: As you wish.

The dark unicorn used every little bit of magic to conjure up Eggman's wish. In a few seconds Eggman's new fortress was now present in the sky and thanks to Sombra's magic it was invisible to all underneath it. Sombra teleported Eggman and himself on this fortress and after that the unicorn immediately passed out.

Eggman: Hmm it seems that your too weak right now to do anything, but one last wish.

King Sombra: *panting* What.

Eggman: I need you to use that magic to get my equipment from my world.

King Sombra: That could end me.

Eggman: I could end you right now if I want, now OBEY ME!

King Sombra: As you wish.

Sombra concentrated as hard as he could and was able to bring Eggman's equipment to Equestria. This was Sombra's limit he could not withstand his normal form any longer so he was forced to revert back into a black crystal.

Eggman: Rest Sombra, you have done good so far. Now time to make my army and a new robot.

Five hours have passed and Eggman was finally finished and was ready to put his plan in action. Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Acres Sonic the Hedgehog and friends were enjoying a party with their new pony friends.

Applejack: Apple cider Sonic?

Sonic: Thanks Applejack. (Man I knew everyone and everypony would get along just fine, but why do I have this weird feeling something bad is about to happen)

Eggman: Well well well if isn't Sonic and friends.

Tails: It's Eggman!

Twilight: Dr. Eggman they say you have the IQ of 300, but you choose to fight us not very smart.

Eggman: Oh believe me my dear I did not come alone.

With a snap of his fingers Eggman's army of Badniks and leading them was a reprogrammed Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic: Destroy biological counterpart.

Sonic: Well this could be fun.

Eggman: But wait meet the newest robot to the Eggman army.

Coming in last to make an entrance was Dr. Eggman's new robot. This robot shocked everyone and everypony, because it was a robot version of Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Should I be scared or a little creeped out about this?

Sonic:I'm gonna say a little bit of both.

Eggman: Well introductions are done now, ATTACK!

The fight is on, but which side was going to win and what's going to happen now that King Sombra is back. Find out next time.

Wow to end before any action is gonna happen leaves you wanting more doesn't it? Well guys that's the end review, favorite, or follow and there's a bonus what will be the name of this new robot. Cause Metal Rainbow Dash sounds to obvious, well Peace!


	15. King Sombra's Return to Power

Hey guys it's TheAwesomeCoolJay and I hope everyone is having a great summer so far. Well let's get started, thanks for the name awsomecooljayfan for the robot name, but if it's okay with you I edited it a bit. I own nothing half is **SEGA **and half is **Hasbro** enjoy!

This story begins with the fight between Eggman's robotic army and Sonic's friends and neither showed any mercy. Rainbow Dash and her robot counterpart took to the sky to have their battle.

?: Prepare for combat biological counterpart.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, yeah, before that tell me you got a name chrome dome?

?: My creator, Dr. Eggman gave me the name **Dashtron**.

Rainbow Dash: Dashtron, well that's better than Metal Rainbow Dash, get ready robot cause I'm going to take you down.

Dashtron: You are wrong Rainbow Dash, I am superior, now prepare to be destroyed.

The two clashed and the winner of this collision was Dashtron. Rainbow Dash decided to hit her enemy with a bolt of lightning, so she got a cloud and kicked it and out came her attack, but Dashtron was able to dodge with ease. The Pegasus was about to charge at the robot again, but to her surprise Dashtron revealed two machine guns built inside her, this started a cat and mouse game between the two with Rainbow Dash barely avoiding the shots. We return back to the battlefield on the ground, Sonic was about attack Eggman with his homing attack, but Metal Sonic was able to protect his creator by putting himself in the way.

Sonic: Metal Sonic I knew you would make a come back, but why side with Eggman when you know he is using you again.

Metal Sonic: "Again", this does not compute, Dr. Eggman would never use this unit as a pawn.

Sonic: I guess old egg head has been messing with your head.

Metal Sonic: No more of your lies, NOW DIE!

Before Metal Sonic could actually hit Sonic, Shadow had hit the machine with a homing attack. Seeing this as a opening Sonic chased after Eggman, who was fleeing from the battle. The villain's true purpose was to find the Chaos Emeralds and with his new emerald scanner this would be easy. The only problem was Sonic so Eggman decided to keep Sonic busy with talking.

Eggman: Hahaha, hedgehog you won't be able to stop me this time.

Sonic: Eggman what part of _I beat you every time _ don't you understand?

Eggman: Well this time will be different and you wanna know why?

Sonic: Okay you know what I'll humor, how is this time going to be any different?

Eggman: Because I have **DARK POWER**!

Sonic: Dark power?

Dr. Eggman had caught Sonic off guard, the madman shot missiles at the hedgehog which temporarily took Sonic down. Right at that moment Eggman's emerald scanner was able to detect the Chaos Emeralds.

Eggman: Ta-Ta for now rodent.

Sonic: Man that was a cheap shot. Dark power, I have a bad feeling that my battle with King Sombra is still on. And the direction Eggman's going is toward Twilight's house . Why would he be going, THE CHAOS EMERALDS!

Before our blue hero could make it to Twilight's house, it was already too late Eggman had gotten the Chaos Emeralds and went to his fortress in the sky. As he landed on his fortress the obese doctor began to gloat about his victory.

Eggman: Yes, yes, YES that was way too easy that hedgehog and his girly ponies could never stop me, now to put my master plan into action.

As he kept on going on and on about himself he failed to notice the Chaos Emeralds were moving closer to the black crystal version of King Sombra. The Chaos Emeralds levitated in the air and begin to move around in a circular motion, and the black crystal was floating in the middle. Sombra began to absorb the power from the emeralds an he was finally able to transform back into his true form, this noise finally made Eggman turn around.

King Sombra: I LIVE AGAIN!

Eggman: Oh isn't that great, now you can be a bigger part in my plan.

King Sombra: Eggman you try to make me your slave, now I get revenge.

Eggman: Why does everything I try to control ALWAYS turn on me!? Well except for the Time Eat- AHHHH!

King Sombra charged at Eggman with his shadow form, scared, Dr. Eggman made a quick retreat making Sombra angrier than he already is. The King of darkness went back to absorb the energy from the Chaos Emeralds and put his plans to work. He decided to use his magic to bring Sonic's world and his world together, so both worlds can be in darkness forever. And his plan had succeeded this resulted in both worlds merging into each other becoming one. Sonic and his friends from his world saw the familiar surroundings and appearing before them was King Sombra.

Sonic: I guess this is round two Sombra here I come!

The blue hedgehog went for a homing attack, but this proved to be foolish cause King Sombra open a portal right in front of him. Sonic went through the portal, but he was not alone the dark one used his magic to send the Mane Six and Spike with Sonic and he closed the portal. Eggman's remaining robots: Metal Sonic and Dashtron quickly made their retreat while Sonic's friends stayed and fight.

Amy: What have you done to Sonic you monster!

King Sombra: Silence! Now all of you be one with DARKNESS!

The dark unicorn king unleashed a huge wave of darkness that covered, not just Sonic's friends, but the whole combined world. With the total power he has Sombra sent the Chaos Emeralds across the land and he laughed because he has secured his victory. Now the question were asked: Where is Sonic, Spike, and the Mane Six? Where is Eggman and his robots? And will this story have a happy ending? Find out next time!

That's the end wow this is ending is kinda dark sorry about that. Well you all know the drill Review, Favorite, or Follow, and everybody HAVE A GREAT SUMMER PEACE!


	16. Sonic's seminar in the Dark

Hey guys it's TheAwesomeCoolJay sorry for the delay been hanging with my friends and... I got a little lazy... My bad, don't worry I'm still gonna go hard and make this epic. I own nothing half is** SEGA **and half is **Hasbro**. Enjoy.

Our story begins with Sonic the Hedgehog finally regaining consciousness. The speedy hedgehog awoke to find that everything around him was dark, so dark that he couldn't see his own hand. Just then Sonic heard multiple noises closing in on him, so he got up quickly and used his Sonic Wind to hit the unknown surrounding him.

Spike: OWWW,why Sonic why?

Sonic: Uh oh, Spike did I just hit you and everypony with my Sonic Wind?

Twilight: Yes, *makes her horn glow* but we have bigger problems.

Thanks to Twilight making her horn glow everypony, Spike, and Sonic were able to see what King Sombra has done. As he looked around Sonic was able to see places from his world combined with Equestria.

Sonic: Wow Sombra went big on this.

Pinkie Pie: Sonic what do we do now?

Sonic: Elementary my dear Pinkie Pie we stop him.

Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Teaming up with Sonic to save two worlds.

Sonic: Alright first were gonna need a little bit of power so *pulls out his Element of Love, see chapter 23 of the first story, and focused*.

Appearing in an instant was the Elements of Harmony and each one of them went to their user.

Applejack: Whoa Sonic how did you do that?

Sonic: I got no real explanation, but I feel so connected to them.

Rarity: So Sonic where should we start?

Sonic: Well I think we should start *hears loud noises approaching him and their friends* right here. Twilight quick shine your horn over there!

The alicorn shined her horn in the dark to reveal Knuckles. Sonic happy to see his friend ran straight towards him, but for some reason Knuckles responded back by punching Sonic.

Sonic: Ow, Knuckles what's your problem? I know we have our little rivalry but can't it wait?

Knuckles: Sonic *glows with a black aura* TIME TO DIE!

Twilight: Oh no, Sonic I think Knuckles might be under a spell created by King Sombra.

Sonic: Well this is gonna be a problem, but it doesn't matter there's eight of us and only one of him.

Knuckles: Correction rat, come on out my mentor.

Sonic: Mentor?

Coming out of the shadows was a new opponent for Sonic, but a familiar face to the Mane Six, especially Fluttershy. It was Iron Will the Minotaur who was also had a black aura.

Sonic: Uhh girls who is this walking piece of steak?

Fluttershy: That's Iron Will he helps ponies be assertive.

Sonic: Well looking at him I can tell he is just a average boss, even with Knuckles.

Before the heroes could actually attack, Iron Will transformed into a bigger transformation of himself. His horns grew bigger, his eyes turn red, and his fur turn black.

Iron Will: Aw yeah new and improved and get ready to be removed.

Sonic: Nice rap, but now is the time for action.

Iron Will: Hedgehog you be right now be ready to lose a fight.

Knuckles: Wait my mentor there is the Chaos Emerald!

Sonic, Spike, and the Mane Six turned around to see the Chaos Emerald.

Iron Will: Nice that makes one you go get it while I prepare for fun.

Sonic: Alright girls and Spike here's the game plan get and keep that Emerald safe and if Knuckles give you any trouble you can give him a few punches to the noggin.

Applejack: Sonic are you sure?

Sonic: Don't worry he's a Knucklehead he can take it.

Fluttershy: Hey Sonic can I help you with this fight.

Everypony: Say what?

Sonic: Heh, heh, sure Fluttershy.

It was on, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Spike made there way to the Chaos Emerald with Knuckles coming after them. Sonic did a homing attack on Iron Will, but this had no effect on the Minotaur. Sonic repeatedly did this, but again no effect this was only hurting Sonic, who fell next to Iron Will.

Sonic: Ouch, man what are you made of?

Iron Will: Thanks to this new power I got abs of steel now *picks up Sonic* time too seal the deal.

Fluutershy: Hey you overgrown cow!

Iron Will: *turns at Fluttershy* You talking to me *drops Sonic* you better take that back you got till the count of three.

Fluttershy: Would you drop the whole rhyming thing it's really lame.

Iron Will: WHAT DID YOU SAY, you think my talk is lame well that's it little pony prepare to be a part of my game.

Sonic: Fluttershy no. (I have to get up and take this dude down or Fluttershy is a goner, wait a minute what's that?) *sees a small black crystal attached in the back of Iron Will's head* That must be his weakness well it's now or never.

The blue blur aimed for the back of the Iron Will's head and went for a homing attack. The impact from this attack was strong enough to destroy the crystal and knock out Iron Will, who reverted back into his original form.

Sonic: That did it, Fluttershy are you okay.

Fluttershy: I'm alright *blushes* thanks to you.

Rainbow Dash: Ahem, Fluttershy what are you doing.

Sonic: Whoa your all back, but how did you take care of Knuckles.

Applejack: He was tough, but I was able to hogtie him.

Twilight: When were done we saw a black crystal on the back of his head and we assumed that's how King Sombra must be controlling him, so we quickly smashed it.

Rarity: We also got the Chaos Emerald without any trouble, but we have a problem?

Pinkie Pie: It's as black as the black crystal and it's giving off some weird negative vibes.

Sonic: Hmm let me see, *receives the emerald* the servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, enriched by the heart the controller exists to unify the chaos.

The Chaos Emerald flew to the sky and started to glow as bright as the sun. This light was so bright that Sonic, Spike, and everypony had to shield their eyes. When they open their eyes they see the land has light again and other ponies slowly recovering, they also found out that their in Dodge Junction. The Chaos emerald fell back into Sonic's hand.

Twilight: We did it.

Sonic: Not quite.

The blue hedgehog pointed at more regions that still had darkness.

Sonic: Okay that's one down six more to go.

The Fastest Thing Alive is back and ready to kick some butt, but to do this he's gonna have to fight his own friends and new enemies that come from the Mane Six. Can I hero prevail or will Sonic finally admit defeat find out next time.

Whoo that was super long sorry again for the wait, review, follow, or favorite. And suggest what evil team up should be next until next time PEACE!


	17. Sonic: This Day in the Dark

Wassup everybody it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm here again to give you an epic chapter. Remember I do not own any of this half is **SEGA **and the other half **Hasbro**, enjoy the story everyone. P.S. there is a song in this one that is remixed now ENJOY!

Our story takes place in Dodge Junction with the Mane Six and Spike packing some supplies, thanks to the pony citizens, on a wagon. Sonic the Hedgehog look around and finally he found Knuckles by himself.

Sonic: Knuckles what's with you?

Knuckles: Sonic, that guy is straight up evil.

Sonic: Yeah I know.

Knuckles: No, you don't. While I was under his control I saw my worst fear and it was all too real.

Sonic: What was it?

Knuckles: Everyone of our friends were dead, except for you Sonic.

Sonic: Me?

Knuckles: Yeah, you were standing your ground fighting him, but then he-

Sonic: I'm just going tell this story is not gonna end well.

Knuckles: Sonic what I'm trying to tell you is I'm scared.

Sonic: Nice one dude big bad Knuckles scar-

Knuckles: I'M SERIOUS! What I saw was all too real and I'm scared it might come true.

Sonic: Man your such a Knucklehead. Knuckles I will not lose and everyone we know will survive this this I swear.

Knuckles: Heh always having so much hope even when things look terrible. Well go out there and save this world and ours, me and Iron Will will keep this place safe.

Sonic: You got it.

Twilight: Sonic were ready to head out!

Sonic: Okay here I come!

Knuckles: So many girlfriends you better make sure Amy doesn't find out.

Sonic: Shut up.

The blue blur ran to the wagon and strapped himself to the harness so he could carry everypony and Spike. The six ponies and Spike got on and in a second they were gone. Already in the next dark area Twilight and Rarity made both their horns glow. While still running two unknown objects jumped on Sonic causing everypony to crash.

Rarity: Well it wasn't the most graceful crash.

Sonic: Sorry about that girls and Spike, now *picks the two up*what me?

Cream: Please don't hurt me and Cheese!

Sonic: Cream *puts her down* thank goodness we found you, but why were you running?

Cream: To get away from them.

Everypony, Sonic, and Spike turned to see the enemies coming out of the shadows. It was the Changelings and their leader Queen Chrysalis who was glowing like a star with a green aura.

Queen Chrysalis: Oh my isn't this splendid, I gain a tremendous amount of power and now I get to have my revenge.

Sonic: Wait a minute how come your not under the control of King Sombra?

Queen Chrysalis: Oh me and the sweet King Sombra made a deal, I find and destroy you and me and minions get some control over this world.

Sonic: Aw man seeing you two as a couple is just making me throw up in my mouth. Before we start this fight tell me how our you getting all this power?

Queen Chrysalis: Oh it's all thanks to your little friend Sonic.

Sonic: My friend?

Queen Chrysalis: Come on out sweetie.

The friend of Sonic who Chrysalis was talking about was coming out of a group of changelings. It was Amy Rose who was completely covered in a dark aura.

Amy: There you are Sonic my love.

Queen Chrysalis: Thanks again Sonic, this girl is like a buffet. Now changelings ATTACK!

The changelings charged at the heroes and the fight was on. Both sides had only two of their own who would keep the fight just between them, it was Chrysalis and Amy vs. Sonic and Twilight.

Queen Chrysalis: Twilight Sparkle if Celestia could not beat me what makes you think you can?

Twilight: I don't think I can beat you, I know I can beat you.

The two put their horns together and charged their magic at each other. Sonic was about to aid his friend, but was stopped by Amy who was blocking his path.

Sonic: Amy you need to snap out of it.

Amy: Sonic I love you and with this new dark power *pulls out hammer* I can show it even more.

Sonic: (She's too far gone, I need to hurry up and save her) Okay Amy time to show you a little tough love.

Amy: Sonic you said your gonna show me love, YES! I'm so happy, I'm going to sing.

Sonic: Great she went overboard when I said love, and thanks to me she is giving Chrysalis more power and even worse she is about to sing.

Amy: _This day is just so perfect, everything is about to come true. All those ponies are going down and when there's no one around, Sonic will finally be mine!_

Sonic: (Might as well sing to distract her) _This day is not so perfect, all my friends are fighting me. All I want is peace, but it looks that must come to cease, it's always me who has to save the world._

Amy: _I could care less about my friends, even if they meet their ends, here's the cold hard truth. When this is all done, me and Sonic will have our fun, being husband and wife. Sonic your the only one for me, can you not see, after you will be mine!_

Sonic: _Gotta to hurry up win and go back to save the day, Hope it's what I always say. I really don't want to beat her, but I must find a way to defeat her, I really don't want to cause her any harm. I will save you, this is all true, Amy Rose you know I will come through._

The blue hedgehog was dodging all the attacks until finally he saw the black crystal controlling Amy. It was on her forehead, Sonic had to get close, but Amy finally hit him with her hammer. The blue blur fell to the ground and Amy was coming close.

Amy: _Finally the moment has arrived, like it or not I'm your bride._

Sonic: _This wedding I will not partake, rather be tossed in a lake, when I see him King Sombra will be..._

Amy: _Mine your all mine Sonic hahaha._

Sonic: Sorry about this Amy.

Sonic gave his pink friend a hard punch to the forehead causing the black crystal to break and Amy to pass out. With Amy knocked out Chrysalis lost the extra power, with this opportunity Twilight used her magic to create a magic dome that repels all changelings.

Queen Chrysalis: NOOOO SO CLOSE!

Sonic: Well that's over now to find the Chaos Emerald.

Cream: Here you go Sonic.*gives Sonic the emerald*

Sonic: Whoa Cream where di- how did you find this!?

Cream: Oh they were about to get it, but Cheese was fast enough to get it.

Rainbow Dash: So that's why they were chasing you two, but what I don't get is why Cream wasn't affected by King Sombra's magic.

Sonic: That's easy Cream is just too good, now *focuses on the emerald* time to bring the light back!

The Chaos Emerald went to the sky and glowed a bright light that was just a bright as the sun. When everypony and Spike open their eyes they found that the light was back and they were in Manehattan. Sonic looked around and some more dark regions.

Sonic: This makes two, your move Sombra.

The heroes have brought light back to another part of Equestria, but can they keep it up? And which one of his friend and enemy of the Mane Six will Sonic have to fight next find out next time.

YEAH! I'm back on track and on a roll with these long ones well you all know what to **Review, Favorite, or Follow **and/or read it on YouTube if you want. You have to if you don't want to PEACE!


	18. A Shadow in the Dark

What's up today it's TheAwesomeCoolJay! That's my catchphrase now, but enough of that it's time for a new chapter. I own nothing half is **SEGA **and half is **Hasbro**. IMPORTANT FACTOR, me, **SonicMX, and The legend itself (READ THEIR STORIES) have created a forum where the Sonic and MLP characters answer your questions from both stories, copy and paste this link: ** myforums/TheAwesomeCoolJay/3892045/ **to get your questions answered, enjoy this chapter.****  
**

This story takes place in Manehattan with the Mane Six and Spike making sure that the pony citizens were okay. Sonic was checking on Cream and Amy to make sure they were alright.

Amy: *touching her head* Ow, Sonic did a changeling really kick me in the head?

Sonic: Oh yeah that totally happen, no doubt about it, this is the total truth.

Cream: Mr. Sonic what are you going to do now?

Sonic: Oh you know I'm just gonna save the day. I'm gonna need you two to stay here and keep these ponies safe.

Cream: Yes sir.

Amy: Well before you go how's about a kiss Sonic?

Sonic: I'm gonna say no and away I go.

The blue hedgehog quickly ran and gathered the Mane Six and Spike and put them in the wagon. He wasted no time getting the harness on and in a second the whole group was already in the next dark area.

Amy: Oh Sonic why do you have to be so shy?

Cream: Amy I don't think Sonic wasn't being shy Amy.

Amy: Oh Cream if only you were older you would understand.

Cream: Good grief.

Back to our heroes.

Pinkie Pie: Sonic what was the rush for?

Sonic: I was in trouble.

Applejack: What kind of trouble?

Sonic: Amy was gonna make me kiss her, GROSS, I mean can you guys imagine me kissing any of you guys.

Everypony blushes at the thought of Sonic kissing one of them.

Spike: Great Sonic now you gave them a fantasy.

Sonic: Aw man. (There our times when I really should shut up)

Unknown to our heroes their new enemy was about to attack. The attack had begun, but this was no ordinary attack this came from above. This aerial attack was aimed for Sonic, but the hedgehog sensed this so he dodged by jumping. This dodge Sonic has done made everypony and Spike fly out of the wagon and hit the ground.

Sonic: Sorry about that, now my flying foe who are you?

Rouge: Oh my, sorry about that big blue.

Rarity: Rouge why did you attack Sonic?

Rouge: Well in all this darkness I thought he was Shadow.

Sonic: Wait, why would you attack Shadow?

Rouge: Well before King Sombra could have complete control of me, Shadow tried to fight him, but Sombra proved too much for him. Shadow was now King Sombra's puppet and trying to fight him in a fair fight is really hard, so I had to use the dark as my advantage plus, I got my hand on this beauty *pulls out a Chaos Emerald*.

Sonic: Thank you Rouge!

The speed demon grabbed the Chaos Emerald and with it he gave this region light again. This next place was Appleloosa, before they could celebrate about getting the third emerald and bringing the light back to land a dark figure quickly tackled Sonic and took the Chaos Emerald from him.

Sonic: Okay buddy who do you think you are?

Shadow: I'm the ULTIMATE LIFEFORM OF THE **DARK! **

Sonic: Well the dark part is new, girls and Spike this is one on one.

The girls and Spike listen to Sonic and the fight was on. Both hedgehogs did a homing attack at each other, with Shadow knocking Sonic back. The black hedgehog shot a barrage of Chaos Spears that all hit Sonic. When he stopped Sonic was so badly injured he could barely stand, this however did not stop Shadow who ran at his fastest to give Sonic a clothesline. The impact from that move made Sonic fly in the air backwards and fall to the ground.

Shadow: Time for the finishing blow.

Before he could do another move Twilight shot a blast of magic at the black hedgehog. Shadow dodged with ease, but he barely dodged the lightning from Rainbow Dash.

Shadow: Well I know when I'm outnumbered, Sonic the next time we meet fight without your friends defending you and thanks for the emerald, **S****ayonara, **Sonic the Hedgehog, chaos control.

Shadow was gone in a flash leaving Sonic beaten. The Ponies and Spike rushed to check on Sonic while Rouge only looked in the dark wondering where was Shadow now? Things have gone bad, light is returned to the land, but one emerald was lost. Can Sonic and his pony friends make a comeback for the emerald or will Sombra's new servant Shadow prove too much for the blue blur? Find out next time.

Man what a good chapter, okay everybody you know the drill **review, follow, or favorite **if you want. Also really go to that forum so me and my two good friends can get some work done alright peace!


	19. The Great and Powerful Duo

What's up today it's TheAwesomeCoolJay! Hey everybody it's time to deliver more awesomeness, funny and a little touch of epic on the side. Remember loyal fans I own nothing half belongs to **Hasbro** and the other half belongs to **SEGA. **Enjoy and go to the forum.

Our story begins with Sonic the Hedgehog finally awakening from his beating he received from Shadow. As he sat-up he saw that he was in the wagon and Spike, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy were surrounding him. Sonic also noticed the wagon was being pulled by Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

Sonic: Okay before anypony says anything, Shadow was lucky.

Twilight: Lucky. LUCKY! Sonic you almost died!

Rarity: Twilight's right Sonic you can't fight Shadow by yourself anymore.

Sonic: Listen, next time I see Shadow I'll take hi- oww my side.

Fluttershy: You see that's why you can't fight Shadow by yourself, you'll get seriously injured again or worse.

Sonic: But I'll be fine.

Pinkie Pie: Sonic that's enough!

Sonic: Aw man this ain't gonna end well.

Pinkie Pie: I want you to make a Pinkie Promise with all of us saying you won't fight Shadow by yourself.

Sonic: Is this really the time for that?

Everypony: SAY IT!

Sonic: *gulp* Spike don''t just stand there like a background character say something!

Spike: Sonic listen were outnumbered and all the opponents are female face it, we lose anyway.

Sonic: No argument about that. Okay I Pinkie Promise I will not fight Shadow by myself.

Pinkie Pie: Good, now time to change the subject with Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

Applejack: Heads up ya'll were heading into another dark region.

Rainbow Dash: Sonic for your safety, stay out of this fight.

Sonic: WHAT! Listen I know I nearly died and everything but come on.

Everypony just gave Sonic a menacing stare, this made the hedgehog lay back down. As they entered the dark, Twilight was about to light her horn but, suddenly something had already shine the entire area with light and they soon discovered they were in the Winsome Falls . However, this light was a pale, light grayish magenta color that surrounded them all.

Sonic: I got a bad feeling about this.

Right at that moment something was levitating the entire wagon. Whatever it was it threw the entire gang near the rainbow colored waterfalls.

Silver: Sonic we finally found you.

Sonic: Silver? I get you holding us in the air but, what's with this light?

?: That wasn't Silver, it was all me Sonic.

Sonic: Who is that?

Spike: Aw great her.

Twilight: That Sonic is Trixie.

Rainbow Dash: Or as she calls herself "The Great and Powerful Trixie".

Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie is dead, now there is only **The Wonderful and Supreme Trixie!**

Sonic: Wow what a use of synonyms.

Trixie: Make all the jokes you want hedgehog, but this is where you meet your end.

Twilight: Sorry Trixie, but Sonic won't be participating in this fight.

Sonic: Don't remind me.

Trixie: What a pity, Silver take down these losers, but leave Sonic to me.

Silver: Haha easy.

Rainbow Dash: He's underestimating us.

Applejack: I know Dash, but don't worry we can take Silver.

Silver: WHAT, YOU THINK ANY OF YOU PONIES CAN REALLY BEAT ME!

Rarity: My what a attitude.

Fluttershy: Well that's something you expect from such a young hedgehog.

Silver: YOUNG, I'M A TEENAGER!

Sonic: (I get it now their trying to distract him and find a opening)

Pinkie Pie: Silver from what Sonic's told us you are just annoying.

Spike: Silver why can't you be cool like Sonic. I mean come on even Shadow's cooler than you.

Twilight: What a very true fact Spike and here's another: Silver your the only hedgehog without super speed, please tell me what good are you.

Silver: I don't have super speed, but I don't need it cause I have PSYCHOKINESIS!

The hedgehog used his power to hold a giant boulder over his head, this not only impressed the Mane Six, Spike, and Sonic this impressed Trixie.

Silver: HA, you see my power now! Think you can beat me now well let me tell you IT'S NO US-

Applejack got close enough to give Silver a good buck to the face. The hit made Silver lose concentration on the boulder, so it started to fall. Rainbow Dash quickly saved her friend, but Silver wasn't so lucky as the boulder came crashing down.

Twilight: Sweet Celestia, Sonic is Silver gonna be alright?

Sonic: Don't worry everypony tons of stuff have crushed Silver before. (Sonic Generations everybody)

Pinkie Pie: Sonic your life is like a game.

Trixie: Well I knew he would fail, but it's good that I'm here to defeat you all.

Twilight: Give up Trixie we have you numbered.

Trixie: You do, but I have you out magic!

Using her newfound dark magic Trixie made the rainbow colored water into a new enemy for the Mane Six, but his appearance looked familiar to Sonic. It was a rainbow Perfect Chaos and Trixie went inside the beast and became the brain. The creature's next move was using it's tentacles to capture the Mane Six.

Spike: Uh oh this is bad.

Sonic: Aw man if I don't do anything they'll drown. Well the real Perfect Chaos's weakness was its brain, so hitting Trixie will do finish this beast and maybe I can find the black crystal controlling her.

The blue blur fought the pain from his injury and used his Sonic Boost. The hedgehog went inside the monster rode up and hit Trixie with everything he's got. The creature was gone and everypony was free, Trixie was out cold thanks to Sonic, who also found the black crystal hiding in behind her hair on her forehead, the hedgehog quickly smashed it.

Sonic: Well that was fun, now we got to find the Chaos Emerald.

Rainbow Dash: Maybe it's under her hat.

Sonic: Nothing's that easy Dashie.

Twilight: Well how about a little wager.

Sonic: Sure, but I never lose a bet.

Twilight: Okay girls huddle up.

Spike: Sonic the odds are against you.

Sonic: Aren't they all the time.

Applejack: Well Sonic we made a decision.

Rarity: You lose this bet Sonic you owe us something special when were done saving the world.

Fluttershy: That special thing is.

Pinkie Pie: A date!

Spike: Sonic please don't agree to this.

Sonic: Spike it's okay I won't *grabs the hat* lo- aw man that's just not fair.

It was the Chaos Emerald, embarrassed that he has to go on six dates Sonic quickly brought the true light back to this land.

Sonic: No pony or you Spike say anything.

That's the end well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter review, favorite, or follow. Really go to that forum I created please. Peace


	20. One last time: True Blue vs Mean Green

How's your day? It's TheAwesomeCoolJay! What's up people I'm here to deliver other epic chapter for you. Also we finally hit chapter 20 in this story, to make this even better the first **five **reviewers (sorry guests) can personally private message me on what I might do next and what ever other questions you want to know. I own nothing all of this is owned by **SEGA **and **Hasbro.**

* * *

Our story takes place with the Mane Six and Spike helping Trixie recover from her injuries in the wagon, that is being pulled by Sonic. Flying next to our blue hero was Silver the Hedgehog, all of them were heading down to the next dark region, Ponyville to get the fourth Chaos Emerald.

Silver: Well look on the bright side, six dates are six dates, that my friend is pretty incredible.

Sonic: Silver your not helping.

The gang decided to take a shortcut through the Everfree Forest. While running through the mysterious forest the gang realized they were being followed by a pack of Timberwolves.

Sonic: Well look at that, a bunch of mutts made of twigs.

Silver: They look like they might be trouble Sonic, I'm gonna stay and fight.

Sonic: Okay, but you can't do it by yourself, Trixie can you give Silver some backup.

Trixie: Sure, this will give me the chance to redeem myself and once again I will be the Great and Powerful Trixie!

Twilight: Yeah... And your also saving two worlds.

Trixie: That too.

The hedgehog from the future used his power to grab Trixie out of the wagon. The two stayed behind to battle the Timberwolves, while the rest of our heroes kept going. While Sonic was pulling the wagon he noticed Zecora's hut, the hedgehog worried about his friend so he decided to make a quick stop at her hut. Everypony, Spike, and Sonic went inside the hut, and they were surprised at what they saw, Zecora was just meditating.

Zecora: What brings you here my friends?

Twilight: Zecora you do realize that King Sombra has taken control right?

Zecora: I know, but what I don't understand why your here go.

Twilight: Say what?

Zecora: It's all your destiny to bring back the light, so hurry up and win this fight.

Sonic: Well you can't beat destiny let's go back on the wagon.

Zecora: Sonic can I speak to you alone.

Sonic: Sure, what's on your mind Zecora?

Zecora: Sonic you came to our world and discovered new power.

Sonic: Yeah, I mean Harmonic Sonic, Crystal Sonic it's like I'm getting a new transformation everyday.

Zecora: Yes, all of those will lead up to your final and ultimate form and you will put an end to this dark storm.

Sonic: Another one really man I can't wait, got anything else to say Zecora.

Zecora: Just a warning, your opposite returns darker than ever and now with your friend who oh so clever.

With all that said Sonic thanked Zecora for the information and said goodbye. The hedgehog ran back outside got the strap himself back to the wagon and rushed to Ponyville.

Rarity: Oh my Sonic what's the rush?

Sonic: He's back, again.

Pinkie Pie: Who's back?

Sonic: It's-

Before he could finish his sentence the light was restored back to Ponyville. As the heroes arrived in the town they notice there was nopony to be found. Unknown to the gang something from the sky dive-bombed them, this resulted in the wagon being destroyed which made everypony and Spike go flying in the air and come crashing down to the ground knocking all of them out.

Sonic: Wow talk about your high-flying adventures, now tell me _bro_ why would you do that?

Tails: I am not your brother Sonic!

?: Ooohhh that's gotta be cold man.

Sonic: And hello to you too Scourge.

Scourge: Long time no see Sonic, Miles you wanna take down this chump?

Tails: Yes sir!

Sonic: Miles? Were actually calling him that, alright then bring it fox.

Tails ran to Sonic with a barrage of punches, but our hero was able to block. The orange fox wasn't done yet he stood up with his twin tails and delivered kicks to Sonic's face. Tails ended his attack with a back-flip kick knocking Sonic midair and back to the ground.

Scourge: Hahaha, oh snap please don't tell me that big bad Sonic Hedgehog is going to get beat by his former sidekick.

Sonic: I'm not gonna get beat and I'm not gonna hurt my bud.

Tails: That's too bad, but if that's what you want to do eat this fist to your face.

Sonic: *dodges the punch and grabs Tails' tails* How's about a spin little buddy?

The blue blur had spun Tails around at speed so fast that it created a small tornado. When he stopped Tails was so dizzy he passed out, Sonic noticed that the black crystal on the back of his friend's head so he quickly smashed it.

Sonic: When you wake up I'll apologize, as for you Scourge your gonna be sorry for making me fight my best friend.

Scourge: Yeah I don't think so, Chaos Control!

The green hedgehog teleported right in front of Sonic and gave him a clothesline. He teleported again and did a homing attack in Sonic's back to knock him down again.

Sonic: Where did you find that emerald and more how did you come back to life again?

Scourge: Idiot how do you think this place got it's light and second when Sombra send you away he sensed a little bit of me still inside of you (see chapter 26 from the first story) so he decided to bring me back. Now back to your beating, I got to say though it's too bad you don't have a Chaos Emerald.

Spike: Yes he does *throws emerald to Sonic*

Sonic: *turns to see his friends have awoken* Girls and Spike your alright *catches emerald* now time for a little payback.

Scourge: Don't think that's gonna help you win!

The two hedgehogs performed Chaos Control and the two speedsters were fighting while they were teleporting. Sonic finally got the upper hand when he boosted Scourge out of Chaos Control, which made the green blur drop his emerald.

Sonic: And that's how we keep Chaos Control _Under Control._

Spike: Boo that stunk Sonic and you know it.

Scouge: NO! PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!

Sonic: Um Scourge you alright?

Scourge: PLEASE MY KING I CAN STILL HELP YOU WITH YOUR PLANS! NO NO NOOOOO!

The green hedgehog has disappeared once again from existence, this time with a black smoke. Scourge was gone, but the smoke morphed into King Sombra's eyes, who stared angrily at Sonic.

Sonic: I just want you to know I'm coming for you.

The eyes disappears and Sonic turns to his friends.

Sonic: Girls and Spike I don't know if you really care, but from here on out all of you are Sonic Heroes.

Everypony & Spike: Awesome!

Our heroes now have 4 emeralds now for the questions: Will they able find the other two? Will they get there emerald back from Shadow? And what is Sonic's new and final transformation? Find out in the next chapter or chapters!

* * *

Wow that was long well just review, follow or favorite and remember what I said on top about the first five reviewers. I will answer any questions BUT if it's about couples I'll do my best. Peace!


	21. Sonic & Spike the Awesome Duo

Hey how's your day? It's TheAwesomeCoolJay! Hey guys you know something I'm not gonna wait till Saturday or Sunday no more I'm just uploading when I want to. So that means expect them at the right time remember my loyal readers I own nothing everything that is Sonic is owned by **SEGA **and everything that is MLP:FIM is owned by **Hasbro **enjoy the story.

* * *

Our story takes place in Ponyville with the pony citizens thanking the Mane Six for bringing back the light. The only hero who wasn't there getting thanks was Sonic who was checking on Tails.

Sonic: Sorry about giving you the spin cycle bro.

Tails: It's cool Sonic, just next time if I go evil go easier on me.

Sonic: I'll try my best, so Tails while you were still evil do you have any idea where Blaze and The Chaotix are?

Tails: I'm not sure about Blaze, but I remember them being assigned to go up high.

Sonic: Go high?

Tails: Yeah Sombra said something about "destroying every color in the city of clouds" and he also made a deal with a dragon to help them.

Sonic: Hmm if King Sombra just wants something to be destroyed then most likely there is no Chaos Emerald there, well I better go, you can take care of things yourself here right?

Tails: I can, but aren't you gonna take the girls with you?

Sonic: No, they haven't seen their family members or friends in a while, I think their gonna stay and start to catch up with them.

Rainbow Dash: Will you stop being corny and come on already?

Sonic turns around to see the girls and Spike in the wagon waiting for him.

Sonic: You guys are still coming with me, don't you want to stay here with your friends and family?

Twilight: Sonic as much as we want to-

Rarity: We need to go with you-

Fluttershy: And save the day-

Applejack: We also got to make sure-

Pinkie Pie: Evil pays and plus ya know-

Rainbow Dash: Nothing can beat-

Spike: The Sonic Heroes.

Tails: Are we being replaced?

Sonic: Naw, it's just our new backup, well see ya Tails.

The blue blur ran to the wagon strapped himself on and our heroes were already out of Ponyville. While running Sonic soon realized he had no idea where he was going so he made a complete stop.

Twilight: Sonic why are we stopping?

Sonic: Well to tell you the truth, I have no idea where I'm going.

Twilight: And your just now telling us.

Sonic: It goes against my manhood.

Spike: He makes a good point.

Sonic: Thanks for the backup Spike, well I'll ask you guys where do I go to find the "city of clouds"?

Fluttershy: City of clouds you must be talking about Cloudsdale.

Rainbow Dash: Why are you trying to go to Cloudsdale?

Sonic: Tails told me King Sombra sent my friends and a dragon to go up there and destroy every color.

Rainbow Dash: What there going to do that, we got get there fast!

Sonic: Okay then throw me an emerald *catches the emerald* now where is Cloudsdale?

Fluttershy: Right above us.

Sonic: Man we got the best luck, Chaos Control!

The blue hedgehog teleported his team to Cloudsdale, but they quickly fell through the cloud city. Sonic did another Chaos Control back to Cloudsdale, but again they fell so the hedgehog kept on using Chaos Control.

Sonic: I don't get it why do we keep on falling!?

Twilight: Because only Pegasus ponies can walk on clouds, I need to use my magic on you and everpony who can't fly.

The alicorn used her magic to enable her friends to walk on clouds. The moment they got on the cloud they noticed Charmy was flying to the weather factory, they assumed the rest of the Chaotix were there. Before they could go there they heard roar coming from Cloudosseum.

Sonic: Well I guess that's the dragon, alright here's the game plan: All of you girls go and take down the Chaotix, while me and Spike go take on the dragon.

Spike: *looking surprised* Me?

Sonic: Well yeah, maybe you can reason with this dragon.

Spike: Alright then.

Twilight: Sonic are you sure we can take down the Chaotix?

Sonic: Oh yeah totally, out of all my friends their the goofballs.

Pinkie Pie: Sonic I know what you mean cause out of the six of us we have our own goofball.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah of course we do, well let's go.

The Mane Six went to go deal with Chaotix while Sonic and Spike confronted the dragon.

Spike: Sonic now that there gone tell me why did you really pick me?

Sonic: Because Fluttershy is scared of dragons and I want you to show your skills.

Spike: My skills? I mean yeah *tries to flex* my skills.

Sonic: Heh, heh, and they say I'm cocky.

As they finally made it to the Cloudosseum they saw a red teenage dragon eating gems . This was a new foe for Sonic, but Spike remember this jerk from his past.

Sonic: Okay here we go.

Spike: Sonic I know this guy and he is a complete jerk he's not going to listen to me so just go ahead and beat him up.

Sonic: Spike I can't do that yet lets see if I reason with him, Hey umm, what's his name?

Spike: I don't know he never told me.

Sonic: Okay then, HEY DRAGON!

Garble: Man I'm eating, this better be *turns around* well, well, well, if it isn't the pony loving runt Spike and the name is Garble.

Sonic: Well Garble listen we don't want to fight you, we just want you to not mess anything up in Cloudsdale.

Garble: First of all I'm not gonna let an overgrown weird looking furball tell me what to do.

Sonic: Yeah, but your gonna let a evil unicorn pony tell you want to do though.

Garble: SHUT UP RAT!

Spike: Watch who your talking to Garble, this is Sonic the Hedgehog.

Garble: Sonic the Hedgehog? So your that lame hero saving the day with ponies well if I take you down my reputation goes up even higher.

Sonic: Higher, aren't you suppose to have a reputation first.

Garble: That's it if you think your so tough come get some.

Spike: Sonic not to doubt you or anything, I just want make sure can you beat him.

Sonic: Spike this is gonna be easy and plus I have slayed a dragon before, but that's beside the point I'm about to beat this guy.

Spike: Alright take him down Son- wait what did you do to a dragon.

The blue blur charged at Garble and did a homing attack at the dragon's face. After that Garble tried to use his Tail to grab Sonic, but the hedgehog only turned into a spiky ball hurting Garble again. Garble knew he was about to be beaten so he thought of a quick plan to win the fight.

Garble: Okay I give up, I'll leave just don't hurt me.

Sonic: Good (he thinks I'm gonna fall for this) well I better turn my and talk to Spike, *turns around* hey Spike.

Garble: Gotcha!

Spike: SONIC WATCH OUT!

Sonic: Predictable.

The blue hedgehog quick stepped out of the way, this made Garble fall straight through the cloud, the red dragon quickly flew back up though.

Garble: HA, did you forget I can fly, ha shows how smart you guys are.

Spike: Shows how smart you are for coming back up.

Garble: What are you talking about?

Spike: Look up.

When he looked up the dragon noticed Sonic in the air. The hedgehog did his Stomp move and when he did it the force from the hit knocked Garble out cold.

Sonic: Again too easy.

Spike: That was cool and all Sonic, but why did you need me?

Sonic: That's the next step in my plan, quick get on top on him.

Spike did what Sonic said and arriving on the scene was the Mane Six.

Twilight: Sonic we beat the- Spike did you do that?

Spike: Umm yes yeah I took down this jerk.

Applejack: Well who would of thought of Spike as a fighter.

Spike: Well you know me.

Rarity: Oh Spikey-Wikey I can't believe you did that so tough.

Spike: Well Rarity it's all in the muscle.

Rarity: And Sonic thank you for watching over him that was really thoughtful of you.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah Sonic your so brave.

Fluttershy: The bravest.

Spike: Yep Sonic your really something. (HOW DOES HE DO IT!)

Sonic: Well that backfired, hey everypony I'm going to see how many dark regions are left. *sees their progress* Wow guys were almost done there are only two left and that one closer looks like Canterlot, but that other one is to far to tell.

Twilight: Well it looks like were gonna win.

Sonic: Was there any doubt.

Pinkie Pie: Sonic I been thinking.

Sonic: Thinking about what Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: Our team name, I mean after we win we should have a name so everypony can remember us.

Sonic: She's right, while we go to the next place lets think of a name.

Everypony & Spike: Okay

* * *

Well that's the end thanks for reading, remember favorite, follow, and for reviews this time think of team name for our heroes. And we are nearing the end everybody, but for now peace.


	22. Sonic vs The Princesses from Canterlot

Hey how's your day? It's TheAwesomeCoolJay! Hey readers I hope your ready for another epic chapter and this one promises to be extremely awesome. Remember I own nothing all Sonic characters are owned by **SEGA **and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are owned by **Hasbro,** enjoy!

* * *

Our story begins in Cloudsdale with the Pegasus ponies thanking the Mane Six and Spike. Meanwhile at the Cloudosseum Sonic watched Espio and Charmy take Garble away, while Vector talked to Sonic.

Vector: So Sonic you almost done?

Sonic: I'm getting there.

Vector: Good, cause after you save the day I gotta to go try some apple cider, I heard that it is good.

Sonic: Haha Okay then I'll hurry up.

The Fastest Thing Alive ran to his pony friends, who were already in the wagon. Sonic strapped himself on and used a Chaos Emerald to perform Chaos Control. In no time they were already on the ground and Sonic was already gone running to Canterlot and in three minutes or less they were already there.

Sonic: Okay Twilight can I have a little light please?

Spike: Umm Sonic you got to see this.

The blue hedgehog turned around to see that Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy were asleep, while Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie was awake, but he noticed all of them were having stress and anxiety.

Spike: Sonic I'm getting a little freaked out.

Sonic: Spike stay calm, whoever's doing this come on out!

Two lights came from the dark to reveal two Alicorns using their horns to make it. Both were wearing armor, but one was black as night and the other was white as snow.

Sonic: Spike a little info about these two.

Spike: Well I don't know who that is, but the dark one is Princess Luna, but right now she is Nightmare Moon.

Sonic: Please tell me why?

Spike: Long story short Princess Luna got jealous of Princess Celestia so she turned evil.

Sonic: So if that's Luna I'm guessing that is Celestia.

Nightmare Moon: You are wrong hedgehog Princess Celestia is no more, now she is **DAYMARE SUN!**

Daymare Sun: Sonic the Hedgehog you will learn to fear me.

Sonic: I highly doubt that, come on princesses you need to fight Sombra's control over you.

Spike: And tell us what's happen to our friends

Nightmare Moon: Sorry, but were here to stay.

Daymare Sun: And relax their only having nightmares and daymares, you better hope they don't die in there.

Sonic: WHY YOU!

The blue hedgehog rushed at the Alicorns, but was stopped by a wall of fire. Sonic and Spike turned to see Blaze was the one who made the wall of fire. Sonic looked at Blaze and noticed her bindi (that red dot in the middle of her head) was black, so he assumed that she was under his spell like Shadow.

Blaze: Why hello Sonic.

Sonic: Well it looks like I'm fighting nothing, but royalty.

Spike: Sonic please tell me you have a plan, cause it's three on two.

Sonic: Don't worry Spike I have a plan, so Nightmare Moon how does it feel to be second banana again.

Nightmare Moon: What do you mean boy?

Sonic: Well you were created because Luna got jealous of Celestia, now that she has a evil transformation your second again.

Daymare Sun: Don't listen to him sister! Can't you see he is trying to get us to fight each other.

Nightmare Moon: Your right, I'm sorry

Daymare Sun: Good, now follow my lead.

Nightmare Moon: Wait, why must I follow you, you should follow me!

Daymare Sun: Tell me why should I do that?!

Nightmare Moon: CAUSE I WAS HERE FIRST!

Daymare Sun: Well there is that, but I'M OLDER!

Nightmare Moon: THAT'S IT!

The younger sister tackled down her older sister who kicked her off. The two flew up and continued their battle in the sky, this resulted in the Mane Six being free from the nightmares and daymares, but they were knocked out cold.

Spike: That was really smart Sonic.

Sonic: Well Spike you gotta think to be fast.

Blaze: Well that was clever hedgehog I'll give you that, but what are you going to do about this!

With her ability to control fire, Blaze forced Spike breathe fire on Sonic. The hedgehog spun at incredible speed to put himself out.

Spike: I'm sorry Sonic, I didn't have any control of it.

Sonic: I know Spike it's okay, Blaze controls fire.

Blaze: I don't just control fire I COMMAND IT! Now *creates small flames in her hand* who thinks they can beat the heat.

Spike: Sonic I think I can help you on this one.

Sonic: Really how?

Spike: *whispers* I'm fireproof.

Sonic: That's good, listen you draw her fire, while I'll find an opening.

Spike: Got it, HEY KITTY CAT I BET YOU CAN'T HIT ME!

Blaze: Kitty Cat?! I HOPE THIS BURNS YOUR EYEBALLS OFF FIRST!

The princess cat shot a giant fireball at Spike, but to her surprise it had no effect on the baby dragon. Spike continued to taught Blaze causing her to keep on throwing fireballs at him, this distraction gave Sonic the chance for a counter attack. The hedgehog used his light speed attack to give Blaze a clothesline, which knocked her out and it also made her bindi turn back to normal.

Sonic: Hey Spike you alright?

Spike: It's all cool Sonic, now lets go find the Chaos Emerald.

Sonic: Already did, *shows Spike the emerald* found it when I was getting ready to attack.

He held the emerald up high and used it's power to return it to normal and restore the light back to Canterlot. As the light came back the Princess Celestia and Luna turned back to normal, the two flew down to thank Sonic.

Celestia: Thank you Sonic, though your journey is almost over.

Luna: This last fight could be your last.

Sonic: Well the future doesn't sound very nice.

Celestia: Sonic there is good in your future.

Sonic: Really?

Luna: Yes, because finally you will see your full potential.

Sonic: I can't wait what am I going to be this time?

Spike: Uhh Sonic look.

The blue blur turned to see the final dark region, it didn't take time for Sonic to know it was the Crystal Empire.

Sonic: Hmm so the final showdown takes place in the Crystal Empire, it makes sense.

Spike: It does?

Sonic: Yeah he wants it to take place where it all began for him, Spike this is gonna be epic... And go wake up the girls.

* * *

Whoo what a chapter I hoped you all enjoyed it and Celestia's dark transformation. Alright I'm done with my poll by the next chapter I will tell you what won and what the next story will be so keep voting. Follow, favorite, or review and peace.


	23. Journey to the Crystal Empire

How's your day? It's me TheAwesomeCoolJay! Well here we are with chapter 23, and the winner of the poll and the story I will be doing next is... The Sonic and My Little Pony crossover! So yeah that's what I'll do next and it's up to you to decide what I'll do first: will I wait till season 4 or do one on Equestria Girls you decide with your reviews. I own nothing half is **SEGA **and the other half is **Hasbro**,ENJOY!

* * *

Today our story begins in the Canterlot castle with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna talking to the Mane Six. The rulers of Equestria explained to our pony heroes that their journey to the Crystal Empire would be their hardest, but as long as they have Sonic they will be just fine. Meanwhile outside the castle Blaze was talking to Sonic and Spike.

Blaze: Spike I'm really sorry for attacking you like that.

Spike: It's cool Blaze your fire couldn't hurt me anyway.

Blaze: That's good to know and Sonic I must say your skills keep on impressing me.

Sonic: Well what can I say, I'm just that good, well Spike it's time to go.

Spike: Okay, see ya Blaze.

The two of them left Blaze and went straight the wagon where the Mane Six were waiting. Spike jumped in and Sonic strapped himself on and at the speed of sound they were already out of Canterlot.

Rainbow Dash: I can't believe it.

Applejack: What the final battle were going to?

Rainbow Dash: No, we all got a date with Sonic.

Sonic: Please don't bring that up.

Pinkie Pie: Oooohh it's gonna be so awesome after this is all over.

Twilight: You can say that again.

Pinkie Pie: Oooohh it's gonna be so awesome after this is all over.

Rarity: So Sonic where would you like to go for our date?

Fluttershy: Um yeah I was meaning to ask you that too Sonic.

Sonic: Spike, if I ever make a bet again you stop me.

Spike: Got it.

As they were speeding through three unknown objects were following our heroes. Sonic knew his team was being followed so he played along with it until he stopped halfway at the Crystal Empire and looked up at a cloud.

Twilight: Why are we stopping Sonic?

Sonic: Because we got to show the things following us to stop, so come on out Eggman.

Eggman: It looks like your finally using your brain hedgehog.

Rainbow Dash: Shouldn't you be using yours its 1 on 6 the odds are strongly against you Eggman.

Eggman: That is where your wrong my dear, Metal Sonic and Dashtron come on out.

Coming out of the clouds were his two robot servants Metal Sonic and Dashtron.

Spike: The odds are still against him, but dang he has backup.

Eggman: Now you have choices, choice number one: You give me all the Chaos Emeralds you have, or choice number two: Disobey and you will get destroyed now choose wisely.

Sonic: Okay we pick choice two, but with a slight change we fight, my team wins and we go back to save the day.

Eggman: Always the hard way is it Sonic, METAL SONIC, DASHTRON DESTROY THEM!

Metal Sonic did a homing attack on Sonic and Dashtron fired missiles at Rainbow Dash, but our she was able to dodge. As the other five ponies went to help Sonic, Rainbow Dash was on her own against her robotic counterpart, this battle took place in the sky with Dashtron locked and loaded.

Dashtron: Now my biologic copy it's time for you to die.

Rainbow Dash: You really think you can beat me, cause I am actually prepared for you this time. Hey bolt for brains can you do a sonic rainboom?

Dashtron: Does not compute, what is this sonic rainboom?

Rainbow Dash: My signature move if you were a true copy of me you would know that and you should also know I'm the only one who can do it.

Dashtron: Impossible, I was created to be better than you so if you can do it I can do it.

Rainbow Dash: Okay than lets see what you got.

The speedy Pegasus flew off with Dashtron right next to her. Not at their top speed just yet, but Dashtron was keeping track of their speed with her built in radar.

Dashtron: Right now are speed is Mach 3, now 3.5, now 4.

Rainbow Dash: Alright here we go.

Dashtron *sees the Mach cone form around her* Were are now at Mach 5 this is your limit, this is all the data Dr. Eggman gave me about you, now prepare to die.

Rainbow Dash: Ha you think this is my limit? Dashtron prepare to see the definition of awesome!

Dashtron was shocked when she saw Rainbow Dash going even faster than her. After finally entering Hypersonic speed she created the sonic rainboom, the epic move surprised Dashtron and this also resulted in her destruction. Thanks to her being up close the shock wave completely destroyed Dashtron, it also distracted Metal Sonic and thanks to this distraction Applejack was able to kick off the robot's head thus destroying him too. The head went flying in the air until it finally hit Eggman on the head making him fall out of his Eggmobile.

Spike: It's good! How was that Sonic?

Sonic: That was hilarious, man I'm such a good influence, now Eggman time for your beating.

Eggman: WAIT, WAIT instead of beating me up shouldn't you go save our worlds.

Twilight: He's right Sonic there's no time for that now.

Sonic: Okay, but Eggman be careful cause I think Sombra still has it in for you *points at black crystals growing in the ground*.

Eggman: OH NO please don't let him get me PLEASE!

Sonic: I'll try my best Eggman.

The hedgehog and his pony friends got back in the wagon and straight to the Crystal Empire. After a few hours they had finally made it to Crystal Empire, it darkest out of all the regions when they, even with Twilight's horn all they could see is themselves.

Sonic: Well lets get started.

* * *

Man what a chapter it is crazy how's things are turning out. Remember to review about what the next story should be about season 4 or Equestria Girls well for now follow, review, or favorite peace!


	24. Crystal Sonic vs Dark Shadow

How's you day? It's me TheAwesomeCoolJay! Hey guys it's me and I just gotta say happy birthday to me I'm finally 16, but forget that you guys want a story. But first the next mlp/sonic crossover I'm going to do is gonna be about Equestria Girls, it starts August 5th. I own nothing half belongs to **SEGA **and the other half is **Hasbro,** enjoy.

* * *

Our story begins with Sonic, Spike, and the Mane Six in the dark Crystal Empire. As Sonic pulled the wagon forward he started to feel the wagon shake around like crazy.

Sonic: Alright who's freaking out on me?

Spike & Fluttershy: Sorry.

Sonic: It's cool, I mean it is dark and scary right now and were about to fight a guy who is trying to kill us, but I don't think that is a real reason to be scared.

Spike: Yeah we shouldn't be scared, we should be terrified.

Sonic: Okay I maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, but as long as I'm here nothing bad is gonna happen.

Right at that moment a something appeared in the dark sky. What everpony, Sonic, and Spike saw was a red tomoe with extra curves that resembles a familiar hedgehog's spine. The red tomoe also made a red as blood like light for our heroes, they were able to see now, but this just creeped them out.

Sonic: Finally I get my rematch with Shadow.

Everypony: SONIC WHAT DID WE SAY!

Sonic: Listen I was just off that day.

Twilight: No excuses.

Rarity: Sonic were only doing this because we care about your safety.

Rainbow Dash: Sonic you can't just handle everything by yourself.

Applejack: And besides Shadow is way too strong now.

Fluttershy: Please Sonic don't fight Shadow by yourself, please.

Pinkie Pie: Sonic if you break another Pinkie Promise I swear not only me, but the rest of us will get very mad and we'll be worst than Shadow.

Spike: Sonic it would be smart to listen to them.

Sonic: I'm sorry girls, but when it comes down to me and Shadow it's always a battle to see who's the best, but I Pinkie Promise this I'll take Shadow down, win then we go after Sombra.

The blue hedgehog already stormed off before anypony could say something to stop him. Sonic went off searching for Shadow in the Crystal Empire, he finally found his arch-rival in front of the Crystal Castle.

Shadow: Finally you came.

Sonic: Yeah I did, lets skip the formalities and just get to the part where I kick your butt!

Shadow: Well *pulls out Chaos Emerald*lets get started.

Sonic: Shadow why are you scared of me?

Shadow: What, me scared of you?

Sonic: I mean it's obvious dude, your always using a Chaos Emerald to fight me, come on Shadow you already got Sombra's magic on your side what else do you need to fight with?

Shadow: *puts the emerald down* I still have more power than you *glows with dark aura* anymore things you want to say before you die.

Sonic: Not say, but do. *transforms into Crystal Sonic* (remember chapter 5)

Shadow: What, Is this some trick!

Crystal Sonic: It's no trick Shadow, I haven't use this one in practice much, but now it's time to show you just WHAT I'M MADE OF!

The black hedgehog still under King Sombra's control knew a fight and a song was about to happen. Both immediately boosted all across the kingdom clashing into each other like they did at Sonic's birthday.

Shadow: _I don't care what you're thinkin' as you turn to me __'Cause what I have in my two hands __Is enough to set me free_

Crystal Sonic: _I can fight the feelin' to resist it all the time __But when it's just too much to take __You sneak up from behind_

Both: _Is it me __You say, you're looking for __Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for_

Crystal Sonic: ___Try to reach inside of_ _me_

Shadow: _Try to take my energy_

Both: _Let me show you just what I'm made of!_

Shadow: _Simple curiosity, tries to take a bite of me __Let me show you just what I'm made of now!_

The black blur did a homing attack on Sonic and shot chaos spears at Sonic. Sonic was down but not out the hedgehog went back to clash with Shadow and started to sing again.

Crystal Sonic: _Like a million faces, I've recognized them all __And one by one they've all become __A number as they fall __In the face of reason, I can take no more __One by one they've all become __A black mark on the floor __Is it me __You say you're looking for __Let me show you who I am and what I have in store_

Sonic put his hands out and he began to fire crystal shards from his hands. He was able to get Shadow down, but the black hedgehog fired a chaos spear at him, but this time Sonic was able to redirect it and make it hit Shadow, they resumed the clash again.

Crystal Sonic: _Try to reach inside of_ _me_

Shadow: _Try to take my energy_

Both: _Let me show you just what I'm made of!_

Sonic: _Simple curiosity, tries to take a bite of me __Let me show you just what I'm made of now!_

Both hedgehogs stopped and stared each other down with fire in their eyes.

Shadow: _You can take another life long try_

Sonic: _You can take another try_

Crystal Sonic: _Try to reach inside of_ _me_

Shadow: _Try to take my energy_

Both: _Let me show you just what I'm made of! __Simple curiosity, tries to take a bite of me __Let me show you just what I'm made of now!_

Crystal Sonic: _Try to reach inside of_ _me_

Shadow: _Try to take my energy_

Crystal Sonic: _Let me show you just what I'm made of!_

Both ran at their top speed and gave a hard right punch to the face. Impacts from both hedgehogs was incredible, the force from Shadow's punch was able to shatter a bit of Sonic's crystal's form, while Sonic's punch to Shadow was enough to knock the black hedgehog out while he was standing. Shadow finally fell back and the black aura finally left him, which meant King Sombra had no more control over him. With that done Sonic transformed back and went for the Chaos Emerald that Shadow took from him.

Sonic: Well that makes six

Finally making on the scene was the Mane Six and Spike.

Everypony: Sonic *hugs Sonic* your okay!

Spike: He won't be with you girls squeezing him like that.

Twilight: Sonic is he gonna be okay?

Sonic: Who, Shadow yeah he'll be fine.

Rarity: Are you sure?

Sonic: He's the Ultimate Lifeform he'll be alright, now lets finish this.

Our heroes finally entered the castle and Twilight had to use her horn again to make light. To their surprise the Chaos Emerald was just sitting in the middle, Sonic ran to it concentrated and finally the light was restored to the Crystal Empire. Finally the adventure had came to an end for our heroes.

Spike: Alright we did it.

Sonic: Nothing is that easy.

Surprising our heroes was a door that appeared out of nowhere. It was unfamiliar to most of our heroes, but Spike and Twilight knew this door very well.

Sonic: What the?

Twilight: SONIC WAIT!

King Sombra had caught Sonic by surprise, instead of making Sonic see his worst fear, the evil unicorn used his dark magic to pull Sonic in the darkness, the worst about this was that Sonic did not have his Chaos Emeralds with him. Sombra immediately made the door shut so nopony can try and save Sonic.

Now we have our final questions where has Sombra taken Sonic? How will Sonic beat King Sombra without the emeralds? Will we see Sonic's final transformation? And HOW WILL I END THIS STORY? Find out next time.

* * *

Man, it's time for the end. In your reviews tell if I should make OVA'S or not and also in the next chapter I'm giving shout outs to my good friends out there. Remember review, favorite, or follow, PEACE!


	25. Sonic and King Sombra's final showdown

What you got to say? It's me TheAwesomeCoolJay, time for the final chapter. And after this I'm gonna work on the five OVA's and I will finish them before July ends. I own nothing half is **SEGA **and the other half is **Hasbro.** Time for the shout outs!

* * *

SonicMX, you got a friend for life and if we ever meet I would like to brofist with you.

The legend itself, your also one of my good friends and one on of the people who been with me at the beginning thanks. Also Big Bang Attack.

TheCrosser, I enjoy your fanfic and I'm glad you enjoy mine, thanks and keep up the good work.

ultimateCCC, You always give me good ideas so I say thanks and keep being ULTIMATE!

galaxysonic, I'm glad I inspired you and keep on going with your fanfic, cause it will be great.

captainawsum9999, I already know your story is gonna be great when I get a break expect reviews from me my friend.

masterart: Your reviews help me out a ton when I start to slow down thank you.

Finally mistythehedgehogsonicfan, Once again I'm glad your in good health and I look forward for your story.

If I forgot anybody else you know your my friends and you get my gratitude and to my guest reviewers thank you for your time, now lets get started.

* * *

Our story begins with the Mane Six and Spike trying to open the door that King Sombra created. The door did not budge, so the team stop to think on how to help Sonic.

Rainbow Dash: Twilight can't you just use your magic to open the door.

Twilight: I can, but it will have no effect on King Sombra's magic.

Pinkie Pie: Can't we just put the Chaos Emeralds near the door and have Sonic kinda absorb their power.

Applejack: Pinkie I don't think it works like that.

Spike: Well we got to think of something.

Rarity: Spike is right, we just can't leave Sonic in there.

Fluttershy: I really hope Sonic is alright in there.

We now go to Sonic is passed out, the blue hedgehog finally awoke to see the predicament he was in. Sonic saw that he was nowhere everything was dark around him, all he could see is himself. He was alone until finally King Sombra appeared behind him.

Sonic: It's about time you showed yourself.

King Sombra: Finally, revenge is mine.

Sonic: Man that is such a classic bad guy thing to say.

King Sombra: Joke all you want, but this is where you die.

The evil uncorn used his magic to create clones of himself that charged at Sonic. The blue blur ran away from the clones moving at incredible speed, but the clones were like a tsunami going after Sonic.

Sonic: (I got no emeralds with me, but I have been in worse situations) Just got to keep running and thinking and I'll be alright.

The blue hedgehog was safe until the clones appeared right in front of him. Sonic tried to run away again, but he soon found himself surrounded by the clones, who fused together to become a giant shadow head who ate Sonic.

King Sombra: I win. I win! I WIN! HAHAHA!

We now go to Sonic who is trapped in King Sombra. The blue hedgehog then remembered all the good times he had with his ponies friends and his other friends. Sonic wasn't about to give up just yet he tried to free himself, but he couldn't move his body at all. Suddenly Sonic saw his Element of Love float and go to his forehead, it started to glow and so did Sonic who realized his true power. Outside the dark world went go back to the Mane Six who see that their elements floated in the air and disappeared. Back in the dark world King Sombra starts to feel pain inside of him, the pain would suddenly get a lot worse when he saw Sonic fly right out of him, but our hero was now Harmonic Sonic.

Harmonic Sonic: Sombra I understand now the only way to beat you.

The elemental hedgehog went at high speed and grabbed Sombra and everything turned into a big bright light. Outside in Equestria the girls saw the door finally open and they King Sombra being tossed out.

Twilight: King Sombra?! But where is Sonic?

They look at the door again and saw something move fast and it was heading towards the Chaos Emeralds. It was Sonic, but they were all surprised and amazed at Sonic's appearance. Our blue hero used Chaos Control to send his world, his friends, and Eggman back.

Sonic: Okay girls here is all of your elements and were going have to put the emeralds safe again.

Rainbow Dash: Sonic forget about that look at you, you got wings and a horn.

Sonic: Oh yeah these.

Spike: Umm does this make you a princess.

Sonic: Don't even joke about that Spike.

Rarity: Sweet Celestia, Sonic your amazing you saved the world and you transformed into a alicorn, I think.

Sonic: Let me just Chaos Control us to Canterlot to talk to the princesses.

Applejack: What about him? *pointing at King Sombra*

Sonic: Don't worry he's coming with us.

The blue blur used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to teleport him, the Mane Six, Spike, and King Sombra to Canterlot. In a instant they were already in the castle with Princess Celestia and Luna waiting.

Celestia: Back so soon.

Twilight: Princesses please tell us why does Sonic have wings and a horn?

Luna: He has these because of all the incredible things he has done.

Celestia: These incredible things include becoming one with all the elements, creating a new element, and finally Sonic tell them the last incredible thing you have done.

Sonic: Well when I was fighting King Sombra I realized there was only way to beat him, and that only way was to take away his magic.

Mane Six: YOU DID WHAT!

Sonic: Yeah it seemed like the only way, plus I think there is a place for Sombra.

Spike: Really?

Sonic: Yeah the place could be a jail or better yet a dungeon.

Celestia: My thoughts exactly, guards!

The Canterlot guards took the evil King away and everypony and Sonic started to cheer that King Sombra was finally defeated. Hours had passed and in Equestria things were getting back to normal, in Ponyville the citizens were preparing a party for Sonic, but our blue hero was nowhere to be found. The Mane Six and Spike were at the Golden Oaks Library waiting for him.

Rainbow Dash: Where is Sonic?

Twilight: Calm down Rainbow he said he was just going to his world to make sure everything was alright with his friends.

Rarity: I hope he gets here quick, cause I really want our date to start.

Applejack: Who said you get to have the first date.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, if anypony should get the first date it should be me.

Fluttershy: Umm I'm sorry, but I think I should get the first date.

Spike: Man that Sonic is a lucky guy.

Teleporting in Twilight's was Sonic and everypony noticed that Sonic's wing and horn were gone.

Twilight: Umm Sonic where is your horn and wings?

Sonic: Don't worry *makes his horn and wings reappear* just a little magic trick I use to hide these from my friends.

Twilight: Why?

Sonic: I don't want them to know my little secret yet, so I decided to surprise them with it when the time is right.

Pinkie Pie: Oh Sonic if want to really surprise them you can use my party cannon.

Rarity: So Sonic have you decided which one of us your gonna date first?

Sonic: Um I'll decide after the party. (Hopefully I can think of a way out of this mess)

Everypony: Okay.

Our story ends with Sonic, Spike, and the Mane Six going to the party. Sonic was the left was to come out, but before he left he gave a thumbs up and started to have fun with his friends.

* * *

Aw yeah the story is finish and I'm going to make OVA chapters for you guys. So be ready for the funny to come back review, favorite, or follow, PEACE!


	26. Epic Rap Battle in Equestria OVA

How's your day? It's me TheAwesomeCoolJay! Time for the OVA chapter and its gonna be awesome with a capital A. I own nothing half is **SEGA **and the other half is **Hasbro, **enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I almost forgot

PinkieLover, You are one of my best guest reviewers

Alright now the story starts

* * *

Our story takes place in Ponyville where Sonic the Hedgehog is on one of his usual runs. As he was running he noticed a pony with a turntable spinning records, so Sonic decided to go over and meet the pony.

Sonic: Hi there.

Vinyl Scratch: Hel- OH SNAP! Sonic the Hedgehog what's up dude.

Sonic: Okay good were already friends what's your name.

Vinyl Scratch: My real name is Vinyl Scratch, but everpony knows me by my stage name **DJ Pon-3**!

Sonic: That is an awesome name.

Vinyl Scratch: Thanks, so why did you come to me?

Sonic: Well I saw you spinning records and I was wondering are you a disc jockey?

Vinyl Scratch: Well I don't know *does a killer beat* you tell me?

Sonic: Cool I got an awesome idea?

A couple of hours have passed, but Sonic's idea was already setup. He went at the speed of light gathered the Mane Six and Spike and placed them outside of Ponyville.

Twilight: Sonic can you please tell us why you got us all here?

Sonic: Simple me and anyone you girls are gonna have a rap battle with me?

Everypony: A rap battle?

Sonic: It's where me and one of you girls are gonna rap one on one, the whole point is to see who can diss who the most, then winner is decided by the crowd and don't worry nothing is gonna personal it's just for fun.

Rainbow Dash: That sounds awesome, I'll rap battle with you Sonic.

Sonic: Okay cool, Spike you can be the announcer.

Spike: Okay what do I do?

Sonic: Just read this. *hands Spike paper*

Spike: Okay lets see: Epic Rap Battle in Equestria, featuring the coolest disc jockey around DJ Pon-3!

Vinyl Scratch: Aw yeah lets get started! *makes the beat*

Spike: Nice beat, alright here we go Sonic vs. Rainbow Dash, Sonic you start things off.

Sonic: Alright get ready Dashie, _Hey Dash or should I say crash, me against you I'll win in a flash. Everypony knows I'm faster, why you keep trying to race the speed master? Its okay its your loss, I'll keep beating you cause I'm a boss, Oh yeah I wanted you to, no matter hard you try you be way to slow._

When he stopped the DJ Pon-3 stopped the beat to let the five other ponies cheer Sonic for a moment. She started the beat again so Rainbow Dash can have her turn.

Spike: Alright Rainbow Dash show Sonic what your made of.

Rainbow Dash: I'm not gonna lie Sonic that was good, but I can do better,_ Sonic your are the fastest, but everytime you rhyme it's slow like molasses. Why you rapping against me your gonna meet your doom, are you just cause you can't do a Sonic Rainboom? Oh wait now I see, your just jealous because your a copy of me._

The disc jockey stopped the beat again so Rainbow Dash can get her cheers. She started another beat for our hero Sonic.

Spike: Oh snap, Sonic it's your turn.

Sonic: That was cute Rainbow Dash, but cute can't beat me, _Um did you just say I'm a copy of you? I think you switched it up, cause I'm real the real true blue. And that Sonic Rainboom still ain't faster than me, go back to practice and please don't hit a tree. And also I think you should retire, cause since I got wings I'm the fastest flyer._

Sonic got louder cheers from the five ponies this and Spike was even cheering for Sonic. Our disc jockey stopped the beat again, but this time she had something to say.

Vinyl Scratch: It just got real! Yo Rainbow Dash you better have a comeback. *starts the beat again*

Rainbow Dash: Are you kidding me I always have a comeback, check this out, _You'll never take my title of fastest flyer, your just proving to everypony your fastest liar. No matter what you do I'll always be the best, any other competition I put you to rest. And if there was any trouble in Equestria I want you to know, they won't be calling for Sonic they calling for Rainbow._

Everpony cheered for Rainbow Dash even Sonic cheered for her. Both Sonic and RD then asked who won the rap battle.

Vinyl Scratch: I got to say it's a tie.

Spike: Nope, Sonic won that.

Twilight: I got to agree with you there Spike.

Rarity: I got to say Rainbow Dash won.

Applejack: Yeah, Rainbow Dash won.

Fluttershy: I'm gonna have to say a tie too.

Sonic: Alright Pinkie Pie your the tiebreaker.

Pinkie Pie: I can't answer this, but don't worry our reviewers can answer this one.

Everypony, Spike, & Sonic: Say what?

Our story ends with everypony, Spike and Sonic baffled at what Pinkie Pie said. But we know all who won or do we?

* * *

Well that's the end of that OVA pretty funny right? **ERB **is owned by **nicepeter & EpicLLOYD, **I wasn't trying to rip them off. Anyway I told you I get these OVA's fast well review, follow, or favorite. PEACE!


	27. What it means to a Hero

How's your day? It's me TheAwesomeCoolJay! Wassup everybody time for another OVA chapter. Remember I own nothing half is **SEGA **and the other half is **Hasbro, **enjoy!

* * *

Our story takes place in the Ponyville Schoolhouse, where Ms. Cheerilee is teaching her class. Today Ms. Cheerilee was teaching her class about heroes and that they would be getting a guess speaker today. The speaker was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog who came bursting in the classroom.

Cheerilee: Class I want you to give a warm welcome to Sonic the Hedgehog.

Everypony: Hello princess Sonic.

Sonic: I'M NOT A- okay look I'm still a guy just because I got wings and a horn and for some reason that makes a pony a princess, but you got to remember I'm still a dude!

Cheerilee: Um Sonic the hero lesson?

Sonic: Oh yeah right, okay I want you all to tell me what does it mean to be a hero?

Apple Bloom: Being awesome.

Scootaloo: Being cool.

Sweetie Belle: Being both.

Sonic: No, no and double no. Being a hero means doing the right thing and always standing up for the right thing, I do both of these in my own special way.

Diamond Tiara: But Sonic tell us the truth?

Sonic: What truth?

Silver Spoon: The real reason your a hero is for the fame and attention.

Sonic: Well you two couldn't be more wrong, the reason I'm a hero is because I love freedom. I don't really care about the attention, fame, fortune or anything I just want to make sure that there is peace.

All the young foals clapped for Sonic who then told the kids about his adventures he had. Then when the time came for recess all the young ponies wanted Sonic to play with them.

* * *

Yeah look I know it was short, but I wanted do this, but there was no way to make it longer. But I hope you all can get the message of the story, follow, favorite, or review peace and please help I need ideas cause I'm doing this until I hit 30.


	28. Sonic and Angel's Adventure

How's your day? It's me TheAwesomeCoolJay! Hey guys it's time for another OVA chapter and it's gonna be awesome. I own nothing half is **SEGA **and the other half is **Hasbro,** enjoy!

* * *

Our story takes place at Fluttershy's cottage where our shy pony is about to leave and move some frogs from the pond to Froggy Bottom Bog. She knew she couldn't leave her rabbit, Angel, alone so she got Sonic to watch him.

Sonic: Um, Fluttershy couldn't Spike do this?

Fluttershy: I asked him, but he said he was busy, plus he said you love taking care of pets.

Sonic: Oh he said that. (Wait till I get my hands on that little dragon!)

Fluttershy: Okay Angel I need you to be on your best behavior for Sonic.

The little bunny rabbit responded back by throwing a carrot at Sonic.

Sonic: Are you sure Angel is the right name for him.

Fluttershy: Don't worry Sonic he'll warm up to you eventually *hugs Sonic* thanks again for watching him.

Angel sees this hug and becomes jealous, heartbroken, and angry. While Fluttershy and Sonic weren't looking he snuck away. Fluttershy finally did leave and waved goodbye to Sonic, who turned around to see Angel was gone.

Sonic: Well didn't we all see that coming.

The blue hedgehog checked the whole cottage and he couldn't find Angel anywhere. So he decided to check outside and there he saw Angel going in the Everfree Forest, Sonic immediately followed, but when he entered he for a moment because he almost fell in some Poison joke.

Sonic: Its that stuff again... Why won't anypony tell me what happen to me when I fell in this stuff? Anyway back to finding that rabbit.

The blue blur heard some noises coming from a cave so used his homing attack to pin Angel. What Sonic he though was not Angel, it was a Ursa minor, the blue hedgehog got ready for a fight, but he saw the Ursa minor crying. The crying altered the Ursa minor's mother, the Ursa major, who growled at Sonic.

Sonic: Oops sorry about that, I was just um looking for um you see it's kinda hard for me talk with you growling so loud, so I'm just gonna leave.

The blue hedgehog left running at incredible speed, while running Sonic tripped over and fell face first to the ground. Sonic got up to see what made him trip and what he saw shocked him, was Angel, but the bunny was turned to stone, the thing that had done this was the cockatrice and it appeared in front of Sonic.

Sonic: Wow I thought Discord looked weird, but wow a chicken head and a snake body your parents must have been crazy.

Little did the hedgehog know the cockatrice was already trying to turn him to stone, starting with his right leg. Sonic began to see this so he kicked the cockatrice with his right leg. The kick was strong enough to send the cockatrice flying through the forest, and thanks to that Sonic's leg and Angel turned back to normal.

Sonic: Well that was fun now *grabs Angel* your coming with me rabbit.

He quickly took Angel back to Fluttershy's cottage and when he got there the little was still angry at Sonic.

Sonic: Okay dude what's your problem?

The little bunny did the scene when Fluttershy hugged Sonic, the blue hedgehog now realized what was going on.

Sonic: You think Fluttershy likes me more than you, your crazy, Angel your her pet she will always like you more than me, matter fact she loves you man why do you think she wanted somepony to watch you, she doesn't want you to be alone, she loves you that much Angel.

Angel now understands what Sonic said was right, feeling bad for what he done the bunny stuck his paw out towards Sonic. The hedgehog knew he made a friend with Angel so he fist bumped with the bunny's paw.

* * *

Yeah I like a good buddy/friend story tell me in the reviews what kind of chapter should be next. Review, favorite or follow peace.


	29. Sonic and Rainbow Dash's date

How's your day? It's me TheAwesomeCoolJay! Well it's time for another OVA chapter and I promise it will be funny and awesome. Remember I own nothing this belongs to **SEGA** and **Hasbro,** enjoy!

* * *

Today our story begins in Rainbow Dash's house where our fast Pegasus is getting ready for her date with Sonic. She was the last pony to have her date with Sonic, but she was happy anyway. Outside of her cloud house was Sonic standing on a cloud calling her, this resulted in Rainbow Dash bursting out of her house coming straight to the hedgehog.

Rainbow Dash: SONIC! I mean hey Sonic.

Sonic: Hello Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Before we go how does it feel to stand on a cloud with wings?

Sonic: It's okay, but I could already do this without wings.

Rainbow Dash: Your so awesome, where are we going?

Sonic: Well um ( think hedgehog think) okay were going make some stops at Ponyville and finally will have a picnic near the lake.

Rainbow Dash: That sounds great, I mean alright that sounds like fun.

The two speedsters took off at incredible speed to Ponyville when they arrived their first stop was the Costume shop. When they entered the shop they saw some funny costumes and decided to try some on. While putting on costumes Sonic saw a frilly dress that would look funny on Rainbow Dash, so he grabbed it and put it on her.

Sonic: Haha, Rainbow Dash you kinda look good with that on.

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah, *grabs a princess costume and puts it on Sonic* aw you look so cute Princess Sonic.

Sonic: Okay this is funny, but the princess jokes got to stop.

Rainbow Dash: No problem your highness.

Sonic: Rainbow Dash!

The two left the shop and looked around to see what will be their next stop. Our blue hero Sonic saw a Jewelry store and quickly went in and came out with a beautiful diamond necklace for Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: *blushes* Sonic that's a bit girly for me.

Sonic: Yeah I know, but come on since were out on a date I thought this would be appropriate.

Rainbow Dash: Alright fine I'll put it on (I can't believe he would get this for me he really is a great guy) *puts the necklace on* how do I look?

Sonic: You look great.

The blue duo then decided it was time for their picnic so they went to the marketplace and got some food for their picnic. Finally they had a friendly race to the lake with Sonic getting there first, but Rainbow Dash wasn't too far behind. They sat down near the lake and watched the sunset.

Sonic: I gotta to say today was fun.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah it was, Sonic I got to tell you something.

Sonic: What's on your mind RD?

Rainbow Dash: Sonic its been real fun hanging out with you and I feel like I need to tell you this.

Sonic: (Uh oh, I know what's about to come next)

Rainbow Dash: Sonic I-

Before she could finish her sentence a pack of Timberwolves came charging at Dash and Sonic. They were easily able to dodge the assault, but when they got ready to fight they saw that they were dangerously outnumbered.

Sonic: Aw sweet target practice.

The blue hedgehog charged his horn and he took the entire pack out with one blast from his horn.

Rainbow Dash: Hey I wanted to fight too.

Sonic: I didn't want you to fight this one.

Rainbow Dash: Why?

Sonic: Because you could of messed up your necklace, it really looks good on you Dashie.

Rainbow Dash: *kisses Sonic on the cheek* Best date ever

Sonic: Heh Heh that makes the sixth pony to kiss me.

Rainbow Dash: Wait, WHAT! *grabs a cloud*

Sonic: Rainbow Dash calm down I mean it was just a kiss on the cheek.

Rainbow Dash: BUT THEY WERE SIX KISSES ON THE CHEEK SONIC!

The blue hedgehog was in trouble with Rainbow Dash so he quickly ran away, but Rainbow Dash chased him, while shooting lightning at Sonic.

Sonic: There are times OW, where I really need to shut up.

* * *

Well that's the end, are you all happy now you got to see funny romance. Okay the final OVA chapter will be Sonic and the mirror pool and after that chapter I'll explain how the Equestria Girls & Sonic fanfic is gonna work. Review, favorite, or follow, PEACE!


	30. The Elemental Clones of Sonic

How's your day? It's me TheAwesomeCoolJay! It's time for the final OVA chapter and I promise it will be awesome. And just to remind everyone after this I'll make a quick chapter telling you how Equestria Girls & Sonic is gonna work out. I own nothing half is **SEGA **and the other half is** Hasbro, **enjoy!

* * *

Today our story takes place with Sonic on his usually runs through the Everfree Forest. While running he saw a boulder in his way and decided spin dash right through it. After he broke through the boulder he saw a hole and decided to jump in it and explore under the forest.

Sonic: Man I wonder if anypony has been here before, well time to go.

The blue hedgehog didn't take a good look of his surroundings because when he was running he accidentally fell in a pool. He almost sanked in the pool, but was able to grab the edge of the pool and pull himself up. When he got out of the pool he saw 7 multicolored hedgehogs standing on front of him.

Sonic: Um who are you guys?

Clones: Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic: Haha, no your not, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog.

Clones: So are we.

Sonic: Okay let me tell you this, Sonic the Hedgehog is blue I'm blue none of you are blue, except for you but I'm a darker shade of blue, now I'm gonna say it again who are you guys?

?: Okay technically speaking were you, but were the Elements of Harmony versions of you.

Sonic: Say what?

Magic: I'm Twilight's element and your clone, Magic.

Honesty: I'm Applejack's element and your clone, Honesty.

Loyalty: I'm Rainbow Dash's element and your clone, Loyalty.

Generosity: I'm Rarity's element and your clone, Generosity.

Laughter: Hahaha, I'm Pinkie Pie's element and your clone, Laughter.

Kindness: I'm Fluttershy's element and your clone, Kindness.

Love: And I'm your element and your clone, Love.

Sonic: Wow, just wow I don't know how to explain this, but I'm pretty sure the girls can. You guys still have my speed?

Clones: Yeah.

Sonic: Radical, lets go.

The hedgehogs ran at incredible speed and they made it in Ponyville in record time. The mane six were at Sweet Apple Acres and when the hedgehogs came the ponies were shocked at what they saw.

Pinkie Pie: Sonic are these guys your brothers?

Sonic: No just my clones.

Twilight: Clones? Oh no, Sonic please don't tell me you fell in the Mirror Pool.

Sonic: The what now?

Rainbow Dash: Explanation time.

Twilight made a theory saying that Sonic mixed with the Mirror Pool equals more Sonics. But thanks to Sonic's connection with the Elements of Harmony it created him with the power of the elements controlling them.

Sonic: Man, magic is so tricky.

Magic: Yeah, I know.

Generosity: Hey Rarity sometime today Sonic will model for you.

Rarity: Really!?

Sonic: Wait what, Generosity!

Generosity: Sorry man, but I got to be generous its in my name.

Fluttershy: So if Sonic is that generous is he kind enough to give me another date?

Kindness: Yeah he's kind enough to do that.

Fluttershy: Yes.

Sonic: They don't really speak for me.

Applejack: Is it the honest truth Sonic loves to hang out with me?

Honesty: Yeah he totally does.

Sonic: Guys shut up already.

Twilight: If me and Sonic were on a date how would it be?

Magic: I'm not gonna lie it would be magically.

Sonic: If someone or somepony heard that they would totally agree with what I say now, that was corny.

Pinkie Pie: If me and Sonic tell jokes to each other how would he laugh?

Laughter: He would be laughing until he cries like a baby.

Sonic: Hey I don't cry!

Loyalty: You know Sonic is always loyal to you Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Aw that's great.

Love: Guess it's time for me to say something.

Sonic: OH NO YOU DON'T *punches Love* I'll let Honesty talk, but you need to stay down.

Twilight: Sonic, why did you knockout love?

Sonic: No reason.

Honesty: He's lying the reason he knocked him out is because-

Sonic: *punches Honesty* Twilight can't you just send these guys away?

Twilight: Okay then.

Using her magic Twilight was able to make the Sonic clones of Harmony go back into the Mirror Pool.

Sonic: Okay girls first priority lets block up that hole so nothing like this can ever happen again.

Rainbow Dash: Before we do that, why did you knockout Love and Honesty.

Rarity: Maybe it's because he secretly loves us.

Fluttershy: Really Sonic?

Sonic: I, um, end the story now.

With that said Sonic and his ponies friends were laughing because what Sonic said made no sense. Or did it?

* * *

Well that's the end I'm done with the OVA's and tomorrow I will tell you how I'm going to do Equestria Girls and Sonic. Review to tell me what your favorite chapter was, favorite, because you like this, or follow this to see what I type next, PEACE!


	31. The next stry

Hey readers it's TheAwesomeCoolJay here and here'show gonna do the Equestria and Sonic fanfic. After seeing the movie on YouTube, the events after

the movie have been kinda warped/restrarted and the Main six humans will all be friends, like how they are in Equestria and they will be normal (meaning

no wings, & no horns), Oh and Spike won't talk. Second the characters Sunset Shimmer, and Flash Sentry will be in the story, but in their human forms.

Third, this world will have it's own Twilight Sparkle and like I said in the first one all the girls will be friends. Fourth Sonic will turn human just gonna tell

you that now and for all you out there, there will be romance. See ya August 5th

Also it's up to you guys to decide if this is "canon" with the rest of the mlp sonic I i made


End file.
